Love, Lies and Betrayal
by ccrulz
Summary: Yet another post Deep Dark and not in my current series. Henry has left, or has he? Vicki is angry, hurt and confused and searches for some kind of closure and answers, underneath it all is love, lies and betrayal..but can love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Vicki thought back to the night she had told Henry good-bye, wondering what the hell she had been thinking. It had been six months and nothing, no calls, no sightings, nothing. Mike had been reinstated but with the stipulation he have nothing to do with Vicki Nelson nor her investigations. Coreen, ever Vicki's loyal assistant, had noticed the change in Vicki almost immediately. Coreen knew that Vicki blamed herself for everything. Henry's leaving, Mike's lack of relationship with her, her whole damn world had fallen apart right before her eyes. What could she have done differently or would she have? Was there something she could have foreseen that would have made her make different choices?

Hell no, Vicki knew she was who she was, no changing. If Henry wanted to leave, fuck him. If Mike chose to not speak to her in order to have his own life, fuck him too. No, Vicki Nelson decided she didn't need anyone. She had gotten by this far in life on her own, she could sure as hell do it for the rest of her life. So why couldn't she have a life of her own? She had taken up the habit of having a drink every night on her way home from the office, or so Coreen thought. When Coreen left every evening, Vicki was still there getting ready to head to her neighborhood bar.

"Please Vicki, just once, go home. You can't drown out your depression, it isn't healthy," Coreen begged her on this night.

"Coreen, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. Go home. I'm going to stay here for a bit, then head home after my drink, just one, as usual," Vicki never made eye contact with Coreen as she left, an audible sigh leaving Coreen's mouth when she closed the door after leaving the inner office, a single tear slipping from the young goth's eye. She was so worried about her boss, her friend and didn't have a clue as to what she should do. Vicki waited until she knew Coreen was gone then turned to her computer. She brought up the internet and began to search. Every night she stayed at the office looking for any signs that Henry might be okay. She didn't want him, hell no! He'd left her. She just wanted to know he was okay. After another two hour search, another dead end, Vicki turned off her computer and headed for the door.

Before heading to her apartment, she had the cabbie take her to the familiar condo she so desperately missed, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She did miss Henry and all that went with him. His beast, his man, the fact she never really got to know him well, that she never gave herself over to the one man who would love her in the face of any situation. The one person in her life that accepted her faults and cared for her anyway. She knew in her heart she had once again pushed away someone who would love her as she was. Stubborn and willful, she had basically sent Henry away thinking he would come back, apologize and sweep her off her feet. Boy, was she wrong.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," she told the cabbie tapping his car door. He nodded, tipped his hat forward and with the meter running, he leaned back for a quick snooze. Vicki said hi to a very surprised Greg.

"Ms. Nelson..wha...what are you doing here?" he said as he stepped in front of her.

"I just thought I might go up and meet the new tenants in Henry's old condo, " she lied. Greg stopped her with his hand this time.

"Greg, if you value that hand, you will remove it from me immediately," she told him firmly but with a smart-ass grin on her face.

"Look..I...I..." Vicki now suspected Greg was hiding something as he slid his hand back in fear, his eyes full of deceit.

"Greg," she said narrowing her eyes, "is there something you want to tell me?"

"No..it's..just..well..um.." he stuttered and averted his eyes as he nervously fidgeted with his hands and shuffled his feet. Vicki shoved him to the side making a run for the stairs knowing full well that Greg would not leave his post nor was he as fast as she was.

Was Henry still here? What was Greg hiding? What the hell was going on? Vicki stopped just outside of the door leading into Henry's hallway, her heart pounding not just from the race up the stairs but from excitement as well.

"What the fuck am I doing?!" Vicki reprimanded herself. She hated the way she felt, she hated the feelings of weakness, of desire that she wouldn't allowed to be fullfilled.

"I'm crazy, that's it, I've fucking lost my mind.." she said out loud throwing her hands up. She turned, going back down the stairs slowly. As she entered the foyer of the building, Greg was staring at her wide-eyed.

"I don't know what's going on here Greg, but I didn't go up, too intrusive..see ya.." she waved off as if nothing were wrong. Greg watched her with a puzzled look then picked up the phone.

"Yes, this is Greg..I have some information for you.." he said into the line watching Vicki get into the cab and pull away, her eyes never looking back at the condo, not letting herself wonder..did he really leave her, just like everyone else?


	2. Louie

Vicki woke the cabbie up by slamming the door. Telling him to take her to her apartment, she slumped back in the seat and felt the sting of tears in her eyes. _This is fucking ridiculous..he's gone. He didn't care enough to stay, get over it," _Vicki told herself only half-believing it. She closed her eyes and thought back to the night Henry had told her "so be it." So be it, there it was. The bastard had just left without a care in the world. He left the city knowing that Asteroth was still out there, waiting for the right moment. Vicki would never share that with the start of each case brought a tinge of fear wondering if this was it. Anger welled too when something freakish did happen. Anger that Henry was not here to be her partner, not in love, not in a relationship just her partner in the business. She didn't love him, he didn't love her. They owed each other nothing. _Yeah, Nelson, keep tellin' yourself that..._

The cabbie watched as the beautiful woman in the back seat looked so hurt and forlorn. He felt sorry for her. How could such a smart, pretty lady always be alone? He noticed she had dozed off so he slowed down, turned the meter off and let her rest. The bags under her eyes had given away her lack of sleep. He knew that apartment had belonged to her former partner. Louie was Vicki's favorite cabbie. He watched out for her, took care of her and made sure Coreen made it home safe too whenever Vicki told him to. Oftentimes, he did it for free. He just loved his girls and wishing he'd had children of his own, the two women had become like daughters to him. He felt an overwhelming need to protect them. Louie kept that to himself not wanting to intrude in their lives, he just protected from afar. Vicki's eyes fluttered as she felt the car slow down. She glanced at her watch and even with it's glow in the dark face, large numbers and her glasses on, she couldn't really see the time.

"Hey, Louie, what time is it?" she questioned thinking she was losing her mind. The cab had left Henry's condo at nine p.m. It was now ten thirty. It only took fifteen minutes to go from Henry's old condo to her apartment.

"It's uh...ten thirty.." he told her turning around and smiling with his big Italian grin.

"What the hell have you been doing driving around for so long, Louie? Damn..how much?" She asked digging into her jeans. Louie pushed her hand away.

"Nuttin' love, hey..it's on me..you looked tired, beat..it's the least I can do. Besides, I'm a sucker for a pretty girl," he smiled again.

"Let me give you something Louie," Vicki always hated these gushy emotional feelings, especially when the person making her feel them wanted nothing more than to help her and love her. Louie was one of those people. Vicki knew his little secret about how he felt about her and Coreen, Henry had told her one night when...she shook the memory away.

"Hey, girl, you allright?" Louie's face was full of worry, just like a father.

"Yeah, peachy! Thanks Louie, for everything," her voice cracked as her emotions got the better of her. He watched her walk in making sure she was safe. Not that Vicki couldn't protect herself, just that it made him feel better. Sighing, he pulled away wishing more than anything he could take away her pain.

Vicki unlocked her door, wiped a stray tear that had managed to escape from her eye and leaned against her door turning the lock behind her.

"Come on Nelson, pull yourself together. Get a grip, no man is worth this." She mumbled out loud to herself. No man but maybe a vampire. Vicki had not been with a man since Mike. It had been far too long. She always assumed that she and Henry would go further than they did. She knew there was passion there, he knew it too but wouldn't press her. He wanted her to come to him willingly. The stubborness that drove Vicki Nelson also kept her at bay, kept her feelings in check for safety. It was as though she had a lock on her emotions and no one had the key. Vicki stripped all the way to her room her clothes being dropped haphazardly everywhere in her apartment. By the time she got to her bathroom, she had nothing but her undergarments on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a former shell of herself. Sure, she was in shape but she was eating less and virtually not sleeping at all. Her eyes appeared dark and sunken, her ribs even showed through. She needed to get it together or she would be sick. Angry at herself for thinking of Henry so much for wishing he hadn't left and for being so fucking hurt, she slammed the shower door turning the water up as high as it would go.

Letting the hot water run over her, she wet her hair and washed it in the shampoo she had bought just for Henry, jasmine scented. Her body wash was the same and as she soaped up a wash cloth, she closed her eyes and thought of all of the times Henry had kissed her, touched her, rubbed against her. Had she been wrong? Yes, she must have or Henry would have stayed. Love conquers all right? Wrong..her body belied what she was trying to convince herself of. As she washed herself, her hands brushed her own nipples and they hardened instantly, her thoughts still on Henry, aching for it to be his hands that touched her. As her hands went further still, over her flat stomach, her fingers travelled down between her legs, the place that was begging for release.

"Henry.." his name escaped her lips as she moaned. Suddenly, it felt as if Henry were there. She could smell him, feel his hands on her body doing the things to her she so desperately wanted. Vicki felt a rush of climax shudder through her body but it was as if was Henry and not her. When she opened her eyes, her body still racked with warmth, she had to look to make sure he wasn't there.

Hot tears flowed down her face, "Damn you Fitzroy..."


	3. Never Say Never

Once again, Vicki slept restlessly finally giving up about three a.m. She got up and flipped her laptop open, deciding to work on some cases. She noticed a shadow outside of her window. What the hell? She was three stories up. Reaching for her asp, she crept over to the window. Pulling the curtain back but staying out of view, she looked out into the night. Her vision was so poor that even if something were there, right in front of her face and bright yellow, she doubted she could actually see it.

"Henry?" she wondered aloud. NO, he's gone. He left, she hasn't seen him and he's gone. Not seeing anything, she checked her window again, put her asp down and got back to her computer. She felt foolish now for going to Henry's condo. Although some part of her hoped he was still here, she knew he wouldn't stay without making himself know. He was too damned arrogant not to. And she was too damned stubborn to find out for sure. She decided that when sunset came that day, she would be waiting outside of his apartment. If he had stayed, he would need to go out and feed. Unless he ordered in and in that case, she would go inside and confront him.

Padding out into the kitchen, Vicki once again could swear she smelled Henry's scent. She inhaled deeply and knew she did for certain. Henry had been here, recently. His smell made her shudder with desire. Was he there while she showered mind-fucking her? No, that wasn't his style, or was it? Did she really know Henry like she thought? Did she even want to? She wanted to confront him, that was a given.

Looking in the cabinet, she found some tylenol p.m. and decided that for once, her ass was sleeping. She poured some water and took just one. She didn't want to oversleep but needed to get some rest before she went crazy. Heading back into the bedroom, she stopped and looked at her coffee table. Henry had given her a book of poems and used to read them to her. It seemed so touching and romantic at the time and now, it just seemed painful. Her eyes welling once more, she stubbornly went back to bed to try and sleep off this Henry hangover she couldn't seem to shake.

Her alarm went off at seven but Vicki turned it off, turned over and continued to sleep. Coreen was frantic when she arrived and Vicki wasn't there. She became more frantic as time ticked away. Vicki was never late, she wasn't answering her cell and she hadn't been heard from.

"Mike? Yeah I know, you're not supposed to talk to her but I know you keep an eye out for her and don't try to lie. She hasn't been herself, like worse than normal. She's not here, could you check her apartment?...No she hasn't been sleeping well..okay..call me? Thanks.." Coreen hung up the phone and flopped into her chair.

"Vicki, please be okay," Coreen wept. Although she knew Vicki could handle herself, Vicki was human after all and humans tend to do strange things when they are hurt. She wasn't afraid Vicki would kill herself but then again, she knew she was depressed, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

The pounding on her door awoke Vicki with a start.

"What the fuck!?" she said rubbing her eyes. Picking up the clock, she saw it was after eleven.

"Holy shit!" she yelled as the pounding got louder.

"I'm coming dammit! Stop beating my door down," Vicki yanked the door open and there stood Mike.

"What are doing here? Are you my wake up call?" Vicki asked turning away from him. She was in nothing but a long t-shirt and panties. Mike eyed her, shut the door behind him and followed her.

"What the hell do you want Mike? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere up Crowley's ass?" Vicki snorted.

"Vic, Coreen called. She said you haven't been yourself, she was worried when you were late, I'm just here to make sure you're allright, you're allright, I'm leaving," he said throwing his hands in the air.

"What's new." Vicki mumbled. Mike stopped and turned back to her. Her shirt was off, her back to him. The curve of her back leading down to her ass was still the biggest turn on he'd ever had in his life. He could feel himself getting hard just looking at her.

"Don't even think about it Celluci," Vicki told him as she pulled a shirt over her head, flicked her hair out of it and reached for her jeans.

"What? Besides, we're friends nothing more. Unless..you'd like to be friends with benefits?" Mike grinned. Vicki slowly turned.

"Get the fuck out Mike, seriously, I don't need you and I'm fine, leave and don't ever come back." Vicki turned and left for the bathroom.

Mike was stunned. He stood there momentarily not knowing what to say or do, his mouth hanging open.

"Vicki wait, I'm sorry. Look, can't we be friends? JUST friends? " Mike knew he'd over-stepped his boundries, even though he had just been trying to lighten the mood.

"Get out Mike, now.." Vicki ordered. Mike knew she wouldn't come out until he left but managed to say one more thing before he headed out.

"Fine, Vicki. I'll leave but remember, you made the choice. You chose him and he left, remember that. I'm still right here," and with that, Vicki jumped as the door slammed behind him.

Men always leave, Vicki now knew that would always be the case in her life.

First her father, then Mike and Henry. She was so done.

"If I find you Henry, I'll never let you in again. Never..."

Never say never...


	4. Conversation With Coreen

Vicki finally made it to the office about noon. She had stopped for coffee and a stale donut before coming in. Coreen was frightened at first, afraid that Vicki would be angry she had called Mike.

"Morni..er..afternoon. Need anything?" Coreen asked as she tried to make small talk. Vicki looked as if she had slept but was still in a I hate the world mood.

"No, I'm good. By the way, don't call Mike again, ever. I'm not mad at you, just don't do it again, okay?" Vicki said firmly.

Coreen swallowed hard to keep from crying and nodded. Vicki could tell she was upset and not wanting to be in the room when the tears started to flow, she said she'd be in her office. Vicki shut the door behind her and tried to busy herself with work. She finished up two cases, made phone calls on several more and before she new it, it was six in the evening. Coreen knocked lightly.

"Come in," Vicki said without looking up.

"Is it okay if I leave?" Coreen asked quietly. Vicki looked up to see Coreen holding a bag of food.

"Sit down a minute Coreen," Vicki motioned to the chair. Coreen put the food on Vicki's desk and pushed it toward her.

"That for me?" Vicki asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, my friend brought me a burger and I asked him to bring you one, if that's okay. Just thought you needed to eat. You don't have to, you're not mad are you?"

"Slow down, Coreen. You're babbling and no, I'm not mad that you got food for me, "Vicki shook her head. She put her pen down and reached for the food. She realized she hadn't eaten since the donut she'd had with her coffee on the way to work.

"I need to apologize for the way I've been acting Coreen. I've been a royal bitch and you don't deserve it. You've done nothing but offer your friendship and for that, I'm grateful. However, my personal life is my business. I hope you can understand that I don't share your ability nor wantoness to divulge how I'm feeling, I just don't want to get personal with anyone. And, you are my friend, I trust you and appreciate that you care enough about me to check on me. That being said, please don't worry about my relationships or.." Vicki paused, "lack thereof."

Coreen was momentarily stunned with Vicki's sudden outburst of whatever it was. She didn't say anything at first but when she pulled herself together she was able to respond.

"Um..well thanks for sharing your thoughts with me and thanks for calling me your friend. I didn't realize that," Coreen really just assumed she was an annoying employee sometimes.

Vicki stopped eating and stared at her.

"Coreen, why wouldn't you be? I mean, we have been through lots together," Vicki sighed and added, "but I guess that I"m not always the best at expressing my emotion am I? I'll try to do better, really." She gave Coreen a weak smile.

"Can I ask you something though..just one thing?" Coreen knew she might be pushing it but she just had to ask.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On who it pertains to." Vicki said.

"Oh."

"Go ahead," Vicki said after Coreen looked so completely dejected.

"I was just curious, do you still love Henry?" Coreen asked so softly Vicki almost didn't hear her.

"What makes you think I ever did?" Vicki lied.

"Vicki, I may be young and...and.." Coreen searched for what she was trying to say, trying to sound grown up and smart.."not so lucky in love sometimes but everytime you were with him, everytime he called or someone mentioned his name, your whole face changed. You were sparkling and happy."

Vicki didn't say anything at first which scared Coreen somewhat. Leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest Vicki thought about what her response would be.

Then, she began to laugh. Hysterically, maniacally almost. Coreen got up and started backing away, her face holding a look of fear frozen in place.

"Sit back down," Vicki said between laughs. Coreen did as ordered but was still unsure. She thought Vicki had snapped, like those women on tv. What if she killed the first innocent person in her path..her??

"Are...you okay?" Coreen asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Vicki waved her hand around her laughter subsiding.

"I just think it's funny, sparkling, me..Vicki Nelson looked sparkling..that's something I've never heard in the same sentence I must admit," she chuckled and shook her head.

"Okay, but you skirted the question," Coreen pressed. Vicki's eyes became serious.

"Like I said, I don't share my personal life BUT..to answer your question," she cleared her throat her eyes looking down at her desk then back up at Coreen, "I MIGHT have loved him, but there's not guarentee I still do. Besides, the point it mute. He's gone," she shrugged.

"Allright, well I'm leaving if that's okay," Coreen said as she stood up.

"Yes, that's okay and thanks for dinner too," Vicki smiled genuinely. Coreen left still thinking that Vicki might be on the verge of a breakdown.

After she left, Vicki threw the remainder of the food in her trash can, closed everything up and got ready to leave.

As she hailed her cab to head to Henry's condo, she had a nagging thought that wouldn't go away.

Why couldn't she just flat out tell Coreen no??


	5. Sunset Stakeout

Louie, of course, was waiting for Vicki downstairs. Shaking her head and smiling, she started to get in the back when Louie stopped her, turning his light off as he did.

"You goin' home?" Vicki asked her hand still on the handle.

"Nah, get in the front," he patted the seat.

"Hey, I can't get a freebie," she smiled.

"OOO..don't talk so sweet to me, you might get more than you bargained for," Louie's eyes twinkled when he grinned at her. Vicki got into the front and settled in. Louie thought about asking her if she was going home but anticipated what her answer would be.

"Goin' back to the condo, heh?" Louie asked when she didn't answer.

Vicki sighed and nodded yes.

"You know, it ain't none of my business but..." Louie started.

"You're right, it ain't, " Vicki said quickly.

"BUT..I'm gonna say what I'm gonna say anyway," he said firmly. Vicki rolled her eyes and braced herself for a lecture.

"Henry loves...loved you, whatever. _You _love him, " Vicki opened her mouth to protest. Louie put a finger up, "Eh...no, no, not yet. As I was sayin', that kinda love don't come along alot. You need to open up a little, let someone in. You don't wanna get old an' ugly like me, be alone your whole life. Things ain't gonna always be perfect but where there's a will, there's a way and from what I seen, you got the most will of anyone I know and I know alotta people," he smiled as he pointed to his chest.

Vicki laughed at Louie, he was a big burly Italian guy. She couldn't imagine someone not loving this very lovable man. Vicki realized she was lucky to have someone like Louie watching out for her and although, she felt it unnecessary, she would never tell him that.

"Thanks Louie, but I'm good. Really, I'm fine," Vicki said as she opened the door. They had arrived at the condo in no time it seemed.

"Sure I can't give you something Louie?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it..you can."

"What?"

"Give me a smile, that smile you used to have when you were with him," Henry thumbed upwards. Vicki tried to give him one but knew it was nowhere close. Louie picked her hand up from where it rested on his door, kissed it very lightly in a gentlemanly sort of way and tipped his hat.

"Good night, fair maiden," he said with flair. Vicki laughed again shaking her head as she went around to the back of the building. She had a feeling, really it was more like the PI in her told her, that if Henry was truly still here, he was keeping everything low profile and would not exit the building through the front. Patiently, she waited in the shadows. Her first thought was that Henry would catch her scent instantaneously. Looking around, she found some trash and began to rub it all over her hoping that would lessen the familiar scent Henry was used to. Her heartbeat on the other hand, now that was a different story. There was nothing she could do about that except hope that he wouldn't be listening for her that is, if he was here.

"Which he isn't dumbass," Vicki said through gritted teeth whispering out loud to herself. She waited for what seemed like an eternity. Dozing off a couple of times as she crouched behind the odiferous dumpster, she woke up with a start as her head bobbed. Finally, thirty minutes after sunset, she saw a car pull up into the alley. Even in the dark, Vicki knew it was Henry's jaguar.

"Damn you.." she muttered, already full of anger at the thought he'd never left to quickly be replaced by hurt that he hadn't checked on her at all if he truly was still here. She flattened herself against the wall and watched as the driver got out, crossed the front of the headlights and dropped the keys into a waiting hand. Vicki could see the silhouette's but not the entire figures nor the faces. She knew just by looking at the outline that one was Henry, she just knew it. Her eyes might have been bad but her hearing was perfect.

"Thanks Greg."

"You're welcome, Henry.."


	6. Haven

"Son-of-bitch!" Vicki spat out. Henry or possibly Henry, got into the jaguar, backed out of the alley with expertise driving that only Henry could do with that prized car of his and took off into the night. Vicki ran around the front of the building right smack into Louie nearly falling back on her ass. He tipped his hat up and smirked.

"Hey," she said completely startled and somewhat embarrassed.

"Hey yourself, get in," he said as he shook his head, wiped his shirt off where some lovely smelling trash had been deposited and began to follow the jaguar into the night. Glancing at Vicki, Louie rolled both windows down as he wrinkled his nose. As luck would have it, the jaguar had been caught by the next light and if it was Henry, being the cautious driver he was he would have not tried to run a yellow, opting instead to keep a low profile and obey even the traffic laws. Vicki sat quietly in the front seat beside Louie.

"Thought you left," she finally said as she cleared her throat. She picked at the remaing pieces of garbage left on her from her little escapade and tossing them out the window. Louie leaned over, opened his glove box and pointed. Bottles of perfume and cologne were crammed in so tight you couldn't see the edges of the compartment.

"Yeah, well..didn't want to miss anything important," Louie smiled pointing again, this time with urgence.

"Okay, I get it. I stink, damn! Louie, why the hell do you have these in here? That's a little disturbing," Vicki asked as she looked through trying to find the one that smelled least like a hooker or old woman.

"Eh..people always leavin' shit in my cab. I figure, what the hell? Might meet a pretty lady, need to dab a little sexy smell on..or in your case, pick up a pretty lady that smells like she's been dumpster divin'.." Louie smirked.

"Fuck you," Vicki teased. Louie knew she was trying to hide her anger with nervous joking. Vicki finally settled on something not too strong yet strong enough to cover the odor. She didn't care for the floral scent and after spraying it, regretted it. Closing her eyes, she could smell the hint of jasmine in it.

"Better?" She asked wafting her arms in the vehicle.

"Yeah..I suppose. Now you smell like shitty flowers instead of just shit, " Louie laughed.

"Thanks so much," Vicki smiled as she playfully punched Louie. She sighed audibly then thanked Louie for waiting.

"Why did you wait? Real answer please," Vicki told him.

"Look, I try to look out for you okay? You're..kinda special. I never had kids, ya know? And besides, I ain't got nuttin' better to do than run your nosy ass around town anyway, eh?" he tried to change the subject not wanting her to know how much he cared for her but Vicki already knew. Tonight, she was grateful for that. She would have lost Henry, if it was him, had it not been for Louie's caring demeanor.

"Thanks Louie, you're the best," Vicki leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Louie's face turned a dark shade of crimson, he mumbled something akin to "aw, it ain't nuttin" getting back to driving seriously after the jaguar.

Vicki saw a club up ahead, very new and hip. Of course, a young hot little snack. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Louie, you don't have to wait okay?" She told him as she got out.

"I don't have to but I'm gonna, and you can't stop me," he said with determination.

"Allright, suit yourself," Vicki nodded. Her stomach was churning, her palms sweating and apparently, so was the rest of her body. Her garbage experience was seeping through the flowery perfume. _Louie was right_, she thought to herself as she continued to try and get the stains off of her, _I do smell like shitty flowers_. Shaking the thought away, she went toward the club but stayed out of view. It was very busy, lots of young people, punk rockers, goths, you name it, they were there.

"Haven," Vicki mumbled looking at the name. As she turned to get out of view, she saw him.

"Henry," his name escaped her lips, her heart raced and her mind reeled. He was there, it really was him. Henry stopped and turned her direction, peering deeply into the night. Vicki had ducked behind a pillar that was completely cloaked in darkness.

"Shit!!" she pounded the pillar. Had he seen her? The crowd was thick, the night was dark and loud, maybe not. When she had built up enough courage, she looked around the pillar but saw nothing. He was nowhere in sight. She became angry with herself as she thought how childish and weak it was to get become excited over the mere sight of him.

"Whew..he's inside I'm sure," or she hoped rather. Making her way into the club was easy. She flashed a badge. It was her old one but they had no clue and didn't care.

"Hey ladycop, we run clean place here," a tall, bald but very muscular bouncer said as he put his finger in her chest.

"Sir, I'll ask you once to remove that and then I'll gladly remove it for you, in several pieces. I want no trouble, I'm looking for a friend and then I'm out. No questions, nothing, got it?" Vicki hoped her years as a cop would show through rather than a half-blind PI looking for answers to her life.

"That's it huh?" The bouncer, Tiny was on his name tag, snorked and let her through.

"Allright, Henry..let's see if you really meant.."so be it"..."


	7. Partners In Crime

Vicki hated her eyesight more than ever at this very moment. The club was typical, loud, dark and very crowded. Making her way to the end of the bar amongst all of the young and hip, she settled in to see if she could catch a glimpse anywhere, anything or any sign of Henry.

"Hey, hot momma, watcha drinkin'?" a very punked out young kid said to her. At first, Vicki ignored him. Surely _she_ was not the hot momma he was speaking to. Once again, he tried to get her attention.

"Hey baby, you know you want some of this," he said, this time hanging his tongue out and circling her as she sat. Vicki then realized he was trying, very poorly, to flirt.

"Yeah, maybe. But uh.." she pulled him within earshot, one hand on his crotch out of view of course , the other at his shirt, "you can't handle even a little piece of this..little boy."

The kid was squeaking quietly as Vicki kept a firm grasp on his family jewels.

"Go away and don't come back, got it?" She smiled. He nodded. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his face devoid of color when Vicki let go shoving him away as she did. He ran, looking back only once to shake his head as he disappeared into the thick crowd.

"Huh..maybe I'm not just some old lady.." Vicki smiled for a moment at the thought that some twenty-something kid would want her, a woman over thirty. Of course, she would break him in half in a heartbeat, but the thought was flattering nonetheless. No, he couldn't handle any of Vicki Nelson. Continuing to scan the crowd, Vicki sipped at the water the bartender had given her. She still couldn't see Henry anywhere. There was a second floor to the club, a loft of sorts. He could be in there, however, Vicki didn't want to risk being seen just yet. She motioned the bartender over and asked her about Henry.

"You see a guy come in here often, brown hair, about five ten, muscular but slim, blue eyes?" Just describing him in general was making Vicki wet..focus Nelson..focus..she told herself.

"Yeah, " the bartender said as she wiped a glass clean, "he's a hottie too. He's usually in the corner booth."

"Thanks," Vicki said and started to leave.

"But hey..you ain't gonna get nowhere with him," the bartender told her.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Vicki was a bit on the defensive thinking immediately that Henry had someone. Of course, why wouldn't he? How could Vicki expect to stay alone if he was here in town. She surely had not given him anything to look forward to.

"'Cuz he don't ever leave with no one,comes in, sits by himself..sometimes the blonde cop comes too but..." Vicki cut her off as she slammed her hands on the bar causing the bartender to nearly drop the glass.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Vicki spat out, her eyes blazing.

"I...I...said..um...maybe I said something wrong??" The bartender was reaching for a club she kept close by.

"NO..did you say a blonde cop?"

"A male cop, if that's what you're asking. They sit and talk then one or both leave, that's it." the bartender put her club back.

"Mike.." Vicki hissed..betrayed by Mike. First Henry, now Mike. What the hell was going on? Vicki's mind was reeling. She could feel that headache coming on that threatened to cause her head to explode.

"Yeah..Mike Cribatchi..Versace..Vespuce.." the bartender was trying to remember.

"Celluci." Vicki stated.

Snapping her fingers she said, "Yeah! That's it! At first, I thought THEY were a couple but then, I saw the young guy talking to some girls a couple of times, and the cop, he brings a girl sometimes too."

Vicki's face was flaming.

"She wouldn't be dark-haired would she?"

"Yep, that's her. Hey you need to see them or something?" Vicki closed her eyes, took a deep breath then opened them again.

"Sorta but don't worry, I won't say a word and..no one knows I was here," Vicki placed a fifty on the bar. The bartender winked as she shoved the bill into her pocket.

"Hey," the woman said as she leaned over the bar, "I get off in about an hour..interested?" Aw shit!

"No thanks, flattering..but I like outies," Vicki said as she moved away from the now very interested bartender.

"Too bad.." Vicki heard her say as she walked away knowing the woman was probably checking out her ass.

Moving into a darkened corner, Vicki scanned the booths for signs of Henry. It didn't take long before she saw one tall, blonde and so much in trouble detective making his way over to a table and that's when Vicki finally, most certainly and without a doubt saw him.

"Henry Fitzroy and Michael Celluci..you two..what have you done? What are you up to may be the operative question." Vicki said quietly. Her mind was trying to wrap itself around what she was seeing.

She watched as they began to talk with their conversation becoming heated rather quickly. Not being able to hear them, she motioned a waitress over. She told her she'd give her twenty bucks if she'd stand close enough to hear what they were saying. Smiling, the waitress went to the booth next to them and stood as if she were taking the other table's order. Mike and Henry both left together. Vicki hid her face as they went by less than twenty feet from her. Henry stopped, scanned the room, then continued to move out with Mike.

"Well?" Vicki asked the waitress as she came back to her.

"All I heard was that she knows or suspects, like I"m not sure what that meant..and uh.." she thought a minute, "Oh and that she's gonna be fuckin' pissed when she finds out everything..that's about it," and with a shrug , her hand held out as she took Vicki's twenty.

Vicki gritted her teeth and went out through the back as to not be seen. She slammed the doors open, kicked over a trash can and screamed as loud as she could while pounding her fists on the wall, bringing blood she did it so forcefully.

"Damnfuckingstraight..I'm already pissed.."


	8. The Jig is Up

After making sure the two traitors were gone, Vicki headed back over to Louie's cab, got in, slammed the door and starting beating on the dash with her fist. Louie grabbed her wrists trying to stop her from hurting herself.

"Hey, hey..come on now!!" Louie said firmly. Vicki regained control she leaned back onto the seat and sighed, her breath ragged from the outburst of anger. Louie kept his big, calloused hands over her very soft ones.

"Vicki, calm down. What is it? What do you need?" Vicki told him the cliff noted version of what she had seen and what the waitress had overheard.

"I see.." Louie said as he tipped his head back and scratched his forehead.

"You SEE?? See what?? What the hell is going on? Mike and Henry in..in..cahoots or something? What the fuck??"

Louie laughed a big belly laugh while Vicki stared at him her mouth hanging open in disbelief at his reaction.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Vicki asked.

"Cahoots? Never heard ya use that Vicki! Look darlin', let's just calm down. You don't know the whole story, there's always two sides. Where you wanna go?"

Her mind was reeling trying to figure out where the two shitheads might have gone. After a few moments of intense thought, she pulled out her cell and called the precinct. Disguising her voice she asked for dispatch.

"Yes, I'm lookin' for Detective Celluci? We've been tryin' to locate him, he's got a special delivery..yes, sir, I know it's late but I gotta deliver until I'm done..yes, I'll hold..OH..and don't tell him, it's a surprise.." Vicki said in the best southern drawl she could muster.

Louie rolled his eyes as his belly shook with silent laughter. After what seemed like an eternity, the clueless dispatcher came back and gave Vicki the whereabouts of Mike.

"Why thank you, thank you so much!"

"Where to?" Louie said as he began to pull out into traffic. Narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth, she told him...

"Henry's."

Mike paced Henry's condo, running his hands nervously through his hair and at one point, stopping to pull out each side. His hair now stood out somewhat making him look like a wild man. Thank God Greg had called him to warn him Vicki was snooping around just as he had instructed Greg to do. It had been six months..what the hell was Vicki up to!?

"Detective, fix your hair," Henry ordered as she took his jacket off and hung it up neatly.

Mike stopped pacing and stared unbelievably at Henry, who was now planting himself in his chair, arms on the sides, his leg lazily crossed over the other.

"Are you fucking kidding me Fitzroy!?" Mike yelled.

"You are worried about my damn hair, " Mike pointed furiously with both hands, "when we've more than likely got Vicki hot on our trail?"

"Sit, Detective, pacing will do you no good." Henry's brow was deeply furrowed. He wasn't sure that Vicki wasn't somewhere close tonight. He could have sworn he sensed her or even heard her heartbeat but he couldn't be sure. Mike was snapping his fingers in front of Henry's face.

"Hey! Fang boy!! Snap out of it! What the hell are we gonna do here? We've got a situation or have you not noticed?" Mike finally plopped down uncermoniously on Henry's expensive couch eliciting a wince from Henry.

"What would you have me do? The deal will be null and void if I make contact and she is just stubborn enough to try, you do realize that don't you?" Henry told Mike.

"Yeah, I do." Mike said as he put his now pounding head in his hands. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Detective, what is it you want from me?" Henry finally asked.

"I don't know, " Mike shook his head, "I really don't. She's going to be pissed either way when she finds out, IF she finds out."

"I told you before, if she finds out, no more lies," Henry said firmly.

Mike's demeanor changed to anger and rage.

"NO Fitzroy, we had a deal dammit!" Mike was up and pointing in Henry's face. Henry had Mike by the throat, fangs decended, eyes black as night in a flash. Mike was gagging as he clawed at Henry's death grip.

"Detective, do not assume that you rule me. I let her go, just as you asked. Let me remind you that I answer to no one," Henry put Mike down. Mike coughed and sputtered, rubbing his throat where Henry had held him only mere seconds.

"Don't assume, nightwalker, that I can't get in here and stake you while you sleep," Mike reminded him. Henry made fists and growled, still vamped out.

"I could kill you now or worse, turn you. Would you like to become like me? Be my child for a year Mike?" Henry threatened. Mike's eyes grew wide. Henry would never turn Mike, he would never sire a man. Not his style. Mike wasn't sure of that and wasn't going to take that chance. Mike also wasn't going to be bullied.

"No, but I won't have you hurt her again," Mike stood firm.

"Me? Hurt her. As if that's what I wanted," Henry stood his ground too.

Henry suddenly turned toward his door.

"What?" Mike asked.

"She's here..."


	9. Deal or No Deal

FLASHBACK

Henry couldn't believe that Vicki was letting him walk away. He couldn't believe he was willing to do it. Being in love didn't come easy for Henry. Knowing his life wouldn't end made him cautious in matters of the heart. I was not something to be taken lightly. No one saw him cry tears of pain for hours after she left. Deciding to call Augustus the next evening, Henry went to his drawing table and drew one more series of pictures of Vicki to keep in his memory. He drew them together in happy times, watching movies, on stakeouts and he drew her in times when she would just sit and work or talk with him. Trying his best to capture his favorite expressions she made was not hard, they were ingrained in Henry's mind. Tears escaped his eyes, running down his cheeks and dripping onto his drawing table creating small splashes as they hit. He finished quickly, put them away and headed to his room as he felt the pull of sunrise drawing near. Looking over his shoulder at the only woman to steal his heart besides Christina, he solemnly but gracefully went to his room.

Mike heard his cell ring almost immediately..Crowley.

"Celluci here," Mike said as he gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel of his car so tight his knuckles were completely white. Crowley ate on his ass a bit before letting him get a word in edgewise.

"You got that Celluci?!" Mike got that all right even with the phone three inches from his ear.

"Yes, s..uh..ma'am." Mike threw his phone on the seat when the conversation ended. He had to figure something out. He knew Vicki wasn't in love with him anymore. Hell, he wasn't in love with her either. He just wanted to protect her from being hurt by that monster.

Who was the monster really? Mike shook the thought away, no not him, it was Henry. Mike knew the shit had hit the fan and spewed it all over Toronto. He had to figure something out to make things work for everyone including Henry, whether he liked it or not.

The next evening, Mike had formulated a plan and made some decisions. Heading to Henry's condo at sunset, he hoped he would catch him before his "dinner".

"Fitzroy!? You home!?" Mike banged on the door. Henry answered the door in just his jeans.

"Oh! For the love of..put something on!" Mike brushed past him. Henry growled and slammed the door.

"Why, come in Detective, have a seat," Henry went into his room retrieving a shirt and returning quickly.

"What is it you need? I have business to take care of," Henry's jaw clenched in frustration at the detective just showing up. He wanted to leave and get away as soon as possible. His heart ached to be with Vicki and comfort her but she had chosen the mortal.

"We need to make a deal of sorts." Mike told him finally.

Raising an eyebrow, Henry asked, "What kind of deal?"

"This damn demon thing, you can't leave us to get rid of it and you know stubborn Vicki will think she can do it by herself. She'll end up getting killed or being his fucking wife, hell I don't know. So here's the deal, you stay, make Vicki think you've left by lying low. I'll help you get your meals in here, whatever. Get rid of that demon bastard and then, you leave. You can watch Vicki from afar but you can never have a relationship with her, ever again. " Mike said as he crossed his arms over his big chest.

"That's sounds like such a sweet deal to me, detective, "Henry's voice dripped with sarcasm and disdain.

"Do you really think I will agree to that? Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? If I want to stay in Toronto and watch her, that is none of your business. What gives you the right to say who she can have a relationship with? Certainly not you..or did she sleep with you last night? Did she fall into your arms seeking solice form her pain? She did choose you didn't she?" Henry eyed the detective, awaiting his reaction.

"That's none of your damn business! Besides, even I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you,"Mike snorted. Simply by his reaction, Henry knew Mike hadn't slept with Vicki. There was some comfort in that.

"That is not a deal I'd like to have a part of." Henry started to turn away.

"Now just hold on! If it wasn't for you, Vicki wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. All of this supernatural shit happened because of you. You owe her bloodsucker!" Henry was in Mike's face for the second time in two nights. Then Mike did something that suprised Henry.

"I beg to differ. It did not happen because of me, Vicki stumbled into it. I saved her on many occasions. She took too many risks and she should have listened to me. I could have helped her but she is too stubborn. I owe her nothing. I tried to give so much and took so little," Henry was in agony over this decision.

"Took a little of her blood you mean," Mike mumbled. The next thing Mike did suprised Henry.

"How about I sweeten the pot." Mike smirked.

"How's that?" Henry asked crossing his arms. Mike took a brave step forward.

"How about you do it or I'll expose you. I'll expose what you are to the whole world." Mike's eyes were flashing as he waited for the vampire's answer. Henry vamped out and using his otherwordly voice tried to wipe Mike's mind. Mike started laughing at Henry, guffawing almost.

"What's going on?" Henry asked in total confusion.

"Well, your royal highness, I had myself hypnotized. I am now immune to your damn vamping shit You know I hate that Fitzroy and I knew you might try it. I wasn't sure that five hundred dollar session worked but hell, I'm gonna have to give him a bigger tip!" Mike was pleased with himself.

Henry growled at Mike but knowing he couldn't vamp him and change the advantage to himself, he decided he would have to agree, unwillingingly of course. Henry would do anything to keep Vicki safe but this was far beyond what he would normally agree to. Henry now officially hated Detective Mike Celluci but he would never give him the sastifaction of knowing.

"Detective, I want nothing more that to stay, watch over her from afar if I have to but I do want to protect her. She would never approve of that. She's too stubborn, too strong and independent. The fact that you are blackmailing me is not to your advantage. Know this, it may backfire on you. I will do it but, you have to promise me one thing too," Henry demanded.

"What's that?" Mike said.

"You stay away as well, leave her alone and let her heal. I love her enough to let her go, I love her enough to stay here, get rid of Asteroth and then, just watch. But if she finds out, all bets are off, understand?"

"Yeah right..what have you got to offer me Henry? Nothing! I've got the upper hand here." Mike laughed once more.

Mike thought for a minute knowing full well he had Henry by the balls, or so he thought. Was he willing to let Henry have the all bets off clause? What were the odds that Vicki would find out? What would she do if she did, knew it was all Mike's idea and more than that, found out about the blackmail? She wouldn't find out..she couldn't. Henry had one more thing to offer as well. The next thing he told Mike sent him into a tailspin.

" I have something for Vicki, something I've been working on to help her." Henry said as he went to the cabinet in his living area. Opening it up, he pulled out a small vial of amber liquid. He walked back to Mike and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Mike held the vial up giving it a little shake.

"Dr. Rajani has been helping me. That's my blood, modified of course with some other chemicals," Mike nearly dropped the vial when Henry told him it was his blood, "BE careful, please!" Henry rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is Vicki supposed to do with it?"

"It's for her eyes."

"Her eyes?" Mike asked.

"Yes, one drop each eye each day. Her vision will be restored when the vial is empty," Henry sighed as he went to retrieve his jacket, "Now, if you'll excuse, I must feed. I supposed we'll agree with a handshake?" Henry stuck his hand out. Mike stared for a moment, then reluctantly took it. Henry's handshake was firm, soft hands but a firm handshake. Mike would have never suspected that.

"Deal or no deal?" Mike said. Henry's facial muscles twitched and he frowned before he finally answered.

"Deal.."


	10. Reunion

Mike's mouth suddenly went dry when he heard Vicki banging and yelling. Holy shit! She was actually here!!

"Open the FUCKING door!! I know you're in there, Henry!" Vicki yelled. Henry glanced at Mike.

"She doesn't think you're here, go to my closet and hide," Henry ordered in low whisper. Mike frowned.

"Hell no!" he whispered back, "I'm not going in your damn closet.." Henry growled low as Vicki continued to bang and yell. Mike mouthed, "FINE" doing what he was asked. Henry took a deep breath, walked to the door and opened it to find one very pissed Vicki Nelson.

Before Henry could react, Vicki slapped him across the face.

"SO be it Henry?? REALLY..so BE it!?" Vicki screamed at him.

"Feel better?" Henry asked acting as if he were non-plussed.

"Hell no! Where the hell have you been?" Vicki was looking around the apartment, "You got a snack in here? Is that why it took you so long?" Vicki was pacing, hands on her hips, nostrils flaring and eye flashing full of anger and pain. Henry saw a slight glistening in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, hold her, comfort her, profess his love for her and kiss her softly and tenderly. However, in light of her entry, he felt that a punch would be headed his way next if he didn't offer something to her and quickly.

Meanwhile, Mike was in the closet sweating bullets. He could hear Vicki yelling but it was muffled and could only make out a word here and there. Dammit! Why didn't he just stay out there? Maybe he should go into the living room anyway. No..Henry would be pissed and their deal would be off. Not a chance! If he could still bring Vicki around one day, make Crowley understand it was nothing more than love, not business..then maybe...RIIIIIIING!! Mike's cell answered the question of staying in the closet! Grabbing it quickly, he realized it was too late.

"What the hell is that Henry?" Vicki looked toward Henry's bedroom. He sighed, shook his head and watched as Vicki headed into his room.

"Who's in here? Where is she Henry? Just tell me..hell, I'm nobody remember? YOU LIED! You said you were leaving. Apparently, I mean nothing to you. You left me here for Asteroth, remember? Why the fuck are you here? And why have you been sneaking around with Mike?" She was at the club. Henry knew he'd sensed something.

Vicki continued looking while she was ranting. Mike was sweating it out under the bed where he had quickly moved knowing full well Vicki would check the closet. He was afraid to move for fear of being heard or seen. He squeezed his eyes shut also afraid of what he might see under the vampire's bed.

"Vicki, please. Let me explain," Henry tried to be rational.

"EXPLAIN? Explain what Henry, you lied, you betrayed my friendship by staying and pretending to be gone? Do you know how I feel right now?" Vicki had stopped looking for the moment.

"Do you know what it's been like for me? Worrying about you? Wondering if you were..were.." Vicki was searching for the right word, flailing her arms in the air.

"Dead? I am dead, Vicki," Henry answered.

"I KNOW that, but really dead as in gone." Vicki said with exasperation. For six months she had wondered, her heart heavy and here she stood in Henry's condo with him. There were so many things she had wanted to say but where had they all gone? Her rage and anger had taken over. She had planned to be professional and calm, yeah right! That went out the window the minute she saw him and her instinct said to slap him. Very angry with herself, she wished she could pull it together and not be so fucking emotional over him. She would NOT give him the satisfaction of knowing how she felt. But, did she even know how she really felt? At this very moment, she felt like staking him for making her hurt so damn much.

Henry was in front of her instantaneously, so close they were only inches apart.

"How about me Vicki? How as I supposed to feel? I told you to come with me. You made your choice, you chose Mike. You wanted him, not me. So, I stayed but I stayed away. I know I said I was leaving but I had my reasons for staying. I haven't bothered you, have I? Do you think this was easy for me? Didn't you betray me?" Henry asked as he tried to sense her feelings

"How the hell did I betray you Henry?" Vicki asked.

"You can't be serious." Henry stated thinking back to being stabbed after he told her he would handle things, after her choosing to save Coreen not herself. She had no idea how those things affected him, how much he felt betrayed by her actions. Their lines of communication were definitely not open.

"Yeah, I am and by the way, what gives you the impression I chose Mike?" Vicki made quotation marks as she said "chose".

"I just assumed."

"You know what assuming does..makes and ass out of you and me. Henry, you have no clue do you? " Vicki shook her head.

Just then, they both heard a rustling coming from under the bed. Vicki shot around, glared back at Henry then looked back toward the bed. Henry shook his head and closed his eyes.

As Mike came crawling out from under the bed with a grunt he said, "Now wait just a damn minute! What do you mean what makes you think I would choose Mike?" Mike stood up, brushed off his clothes and then looked at the two of them.

"What?" Mike said when he saw their expressions, Henry's angry one, Vicki's perplexed one.

"Well, well, what a nice little renunion." Vicki smirked. She closed her eyes, shook her head and sighed, a ragged breath showing just how close her emotions were to the surface. Turning and shoving past Henry, she headed quickly for the door.

"Vicki! Wait..let's talk," Mike said as he went after her. She shot them the finger, telling them to both go to hell just before she slammed the door behind her.

Henry grabbed Mike's arm forcefully.

"Let her go, detective," Henry growled.

"Fuck you Fitzroy! She's pissed, I've got to talk to her," Henry could see Mike's urgency but wasn't willing to let him go just yet.

"We've got things to discuss now, Michael." Henry reminded him.

Mike slumped over. In his anger, he had forgotten the "deal" he had made with Henry.

All hell was about to break loose...


	11. Mike's Decision

Mike drove directly to Kate's. He needed someone to vent to and his partner would have to suffice. Not realizing it was three a.m., he pounded on her door and yelled her name.

"Kate?! You up?" Mike glanced at his watch and muttered 'holy shit' under his breath. He started to leave quietly when he heard her chain lock come off as the door opened slowly. An obviously sleeping Kate, with mussed hair and a robe pulled together loosely, blinked at Mike.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Kate began to perk up thinking something terrible must have happened for Mike to be here in person at this hour.

"Aw, Kate. Look, I'm sorry, I..uh...I was...well I didn't realize how late it was. I'll catch you tomorrow." As he turned to leave, Kate opened the door fully, grabbed his arm and yanked him into her apartment.

"What is it? You look like hell," she said.

"Gee, you know just what to say to a guy, dontcha?" Mike smiled.

"Get your ass in here, Celluci and tell me what's going on," Kate ordered.

"Thanks."

Kate offered him a beer to which he responded, got anything stronger? After telling him no, he gladly took the beer popping it open and downing half without stopping. Kate stared wide-eyed at him wondering what could be so bad.

"So...??" Kate prodded. Mike sighed as he lay his head back on her couch. Kate sat beside him still in her robe which gapped just enough to expose her very skimpy nightie. He told her, in short form and leaving out crucial details about Henry, what had happened. He explained how they had lied to Vicki about Henry being gone, how she found out and that he'd blackmailed Henry into staying away from Vicki.

"Blackmailed him with what?" Mike's eyes flew open. Think, Celluci, think.

"Well, that um...I can't really say. It's a personal matter really but still, it was inappropriate," was the explanation that finally sputtered out of Mike's mouth. Kate was a better detective than Mike gave her credit for and even though she didn't believe him, she let it go for now. He didn't bother to share with Kate that Vicki didn't know about the blackmail thereby leaving Kate to assume she did.

"Uh huh..interesting. So Vicki hates you both I take it? That's why you're here?" Kate said sarcastically. Vicki was a sore spot with her. Kate had an interest in Mike but felt that Mike was carrying the ever-burning torch of Vicki Nelson and with her in the way, may never get to know Mike nor see if their relationship could go further.

"Sorta, I guess..NO..not really..I don't know what to do Kate?" Mike told her.

"Tell her the truth." Kate offered.

"Are you outta your mind? This is Vicki we are talking about, Vicki Nelson? Remember?" Mike squeaked out.

"Yes, but women like honesty Mike, seriously. It may sound cheesy but it's true," she shrugged. Mike watched Kate and then noticed her, really noticed her. She was a natural beauty like Vicki. There were similarities and differences between the two women. While Vicki kept her emotional heart tucked away, Kate nearly wore hers on her sleeve. They were both stubborn but Kate was more open to new ideas and listening whereas Vicki was well, Vicki. Mike felt a twinge of guilt for coming to Kate and making her feel like she was just someone to cry to. He had often thought of asking her out but was afraid she wouldn't because of his past relationship with Vicki.

"Hell, I might try that then," Mike finally said softly. He set his beer on her coffee table and leaned back once more. Leaning back already, Kate noticed that Mike looked tired and weary.

"You're welcome to stay here Mike, til morning. This couch is very comfortable," Kate said with a grin as she patted the cushion. Mike stared at his partner, his friend really and saw her in a very different light.

"No, I should go," Mike told her abruptly.

"Mike, you're exhausted, just stay, " she said softly touching his arm this time. Mike jerked away and the hurt in Kate's face showed that jerking away so harshly was a huge mistake.

"Fine, go..find Vicki Mike, good luck with that. It's worked out so well in the past for you," Kate opened her front door to usher him out. Mike cringed when he heard Kate slam the door behind him locking it with force as the door vibrated violently.

"Damn!!" Mike cursed as he went back to his car.

Honesty...Mike wasn't sure he could do that nor did he know if he wanted to. Right now, he needed sleep. He needed to get his head straight and figure out just what the hell it was he was needing or wanting from Vicki. How was he going to handle the vampire now? He knew there was only one answer. He cared for Vicki too much to let him hurt her again. Whether Vicki ever came back to him or not, which wasn't likely, he needed to keep her safe at all costs. It wasn't about being IN love with her as much as it was LOVING her as a friend.

He knew he had to take care of things with Henry tomorrow, just as he said he would before. While he was sleeping, he would pay the vampire a visit...


	12. Coffee And A Note

Henry carried Vicki effortlessly into her apartment, took her jacket and shoes off then lay her gently in her bed. He stayed with her for as long as he could. Sitting on the bed beside her, his finger twirled her hair softly so as not to wake her. Her face scowled several times leading Henry to believe she was having bad dreams and in his guilt, assumed they were about him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her before kissing her on the cheek. Sunrise was fast approaching and he needed to get back home. Vicki had modified her closet for him in the event he had to stay over, not as in sleep with her but if one of their cases ran long, she didn't want to risk him not being in a safe place. He glanced at her closet and thought of staying there so he would be here that night. Then again, if she awoke and found him in her closet, she just might be angry enough to stake him. He thought home might be safer for now. Before he left, he wrote her a note and left it by her coffee pot where he knew she would find it. As he started out the door, his sensitive hearing heard her mumble, "Henry, why..." causing his heart to wretch knowing the pain he had caused her.

On the drive home, Henry thought long and hard about what had occurred over the last six months. After seeing Vicki like he did this evening, maybe it would be better if he left. Mike might be the best choice for her, he could give her what Henry couldn't. Never in his long life had a woman done the things to Henry that Vicki had done. She was his challenge and challenge him she did. He could not, nor did he want to use his vampire persuasion to bring Vicki to him. He loved her more than he had ever loved Christina and he wanted her to willingly come to him. This was the one woman Henry had wished for his whole life, the woman he would give up eternity for. So why should he leave?

Because he loved her that much..

Vicki awoke in her own bed at ten a.m. with a pounding headache and a sour taste in her mouth.

"What the...?" Vicki said as she sat up and wondered how she had gotten home. Fully dressed sans her shoes and jacket, she knew she hadn't brought anyone home. Mike maybe? No, he would have undressed her. Henry? In her dreams. In fact, Henry had been in her dreams all night. She cursed herself for wanting a man this much. She hated these feelings of need and want, much more than just a physical need for Henry but an emotional one that could be akin to an addiction to crack. Yes, she needed and wanted Henry but she was not about to give in that easily. She felt betrayed still and now, more than ever, her trust issues were at the forefront of her heart and mind. Vicki suddenly smelled coffee..did she set the timer? No, she couldn't have. Hell, she didn't even remember getting home therefore it was doubtful she was in any state to set the timer for her coffee. Padding to the bathroom, her clothing dropped on the floor behind her as she prepared to shower.

"Dammit!" she cursed again when she realized her thoughts had gone immediately to Henry from the moment she woke up. Her body shuddered at the very thought of him. Not daring to think of him while she showered lest she have another moment like she did a few days ago, she quickly finished, put her robe on and headed toward the smell of fresh coffee.

Her breath caught as she picked up the paper and saw that it was written in very familiar handwriting and was placed next her coffee pot where she was most certain to find it.

"Henry," Vicki knew then that Henry must have brought her home, setting her timer for fresh coffee before he left. At first, she didn't want to read the note, afraid of what it would say. Knowing that would be a sign of cowardess, Vicki sucked it up and began to read:

_My Dearest Vicki,_

_I hope you are not angry with me for bringing you home as I'm sure you have figured out by now that it was me. I assure you, I was a gentleman and only removed your jacket and shoes. I will admit, I did stay and watch over you to make sure you didn't awaken and become ill. You were quite, wasted, as Earl so delicately put it when I arrived at The Edge. I have so many things I want to say to you and yet they seem so insignificant to the one thing that means the most. I understand your anger and feelings of betrayal but you do not have all of the facts. I would ask that you give me at least one opportunity to offer an explanation. Knowing at this moment you have little or no trust for me, I will understand if you do not agree to hear me out. I truly hope, within my heart, that you didn't mean the words you said to me last night but if you did, I would understand._

Vicki stopped reading thinking hard at what she had said.."What the hell did I say? Shit!"

As she continued to read, a lump formed in her throat..damn she hated these feelings. Being out of control was not something Vicki Nelson liked at all:

_If you will agree, please come to my condo at sunset or feel free to arrive early. I would like to take you to dinner and talk, nothing more, just talk. After that, if you want me to go, I will leave. _

_Henry_

Wiping a stray tear that escaped without her permission, Vicki folded the note carefully but not before putting it to her nose to smell Henry's scent he had left behind. STOP it Nelson, she said to herself. That was high school shit and way too romantic. She's not romantic, is she? No..she shook the thought away trying her best to deny what her heart was telling her. She fixed her coffee then called Coreen.

"Hey yeah, it's me..I have some things to do today..cover for me?" Vicki asked her ever dependable assistant.

"Are you okay Vicki?" came a worried voice from the other end. Vicki assured her she was and Coreen told her to take the whole day, that nothing was pressing.

"Thanks Coreen," Vicki said softly.

"Vicki?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're not the mushy or emotional type but um..I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me, for anything okay? And remember, not everything is always as it seems," Coreen added. Vicki once again felt the lump in her throat begin to reappear, took a swig of coffee to swallow it back down then told Coreen "thanks" and hung up.

"Sometimes I hate being a girl," Vicki sighed.

"Where is he!?" Crowley yelled upon entering the office. She was on a rampage and Mike Celluci was on her list. Too bad he was nowhere to be found.

"He's sick. Said he'd be in later," Kate lied for her partner. She had no idea where he was and hadn't heard from him all morning.

"Sick? With what?" Crowley narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

Kate so badly wanted to say 'sick of you' but held her tongue. "Vomiting, high fever..want me to tell him to come on in, you need to see him right away?" Kate asked as she reached for the phone.

"No, no..just making sure he's not out doing something he's not supposed to," Crowley waved her off as she left the office.

"Bitch.." Kate muttered after Crowley was safely out of range. It had been six months and yet, Crowley still rode Mike's ass almost everyday. She didn't know how Mike withstood the way Crowley treated him but was grateful he hadn't left yet.

Mike woke with a start to the sound of his cellphone ringing.

"Kate? What time is it?" he picked up his watch his eyes flying open at how late it was.

"Time for you to get your ass to work. Crowley has been here already and she's pissed," Kate told him what had occurred.

Mike put his head in his free hand running it through his hair.

"Allright, I'll be right there. On second thought, since I'm so sick, I need to run an errand before I head in, okay?" Kate told him she'd cover as long as he needed, he muttered thanks and the line went dead.

Mike figured he'd wait until he was finished with what he needed to do before showering..


	13. Visiting The Station

Vicki finished getting dressed and thought about the note. She so badly wanted to believe that things really weren't as they seemed but somehow, she just knew there was an underlying issue. It was almost as if she wanted it to be horrific so that she could walk away from both men and be free of any decision making. Taking a cab as usual but one that wasn't driven by Louie today, she headed to the precinct.

"Wait here, I won't be just a bit and I need you to take me somewhere else," Vicki told the cabbie. The cabbie nodded and put his car in park to wait patiently.

Kate looked up just as Vicki was coming through the doors and nearly ran her over trying to stop her.

"Hey!" Vicki yelled as Kate grabbed her by the arm.

"Get your hands off of me, Lam!" Vicki said through gritted teeth. She easily pulled out of Kate's grasp but not before she was shoved into an empty office with the door being slammed behind her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Vicki hissed at Kate.

"What the fuck is YOUR problem Nelson? You know you shouldn't be here! Mike is already on Crowley's list because of you!" Kate yelled back at Vicki. The two women were less than a foot apart with Vicki looking up at Kate with fierce determination.

"I know, Kate. I just need to talk to him and then I"m out," Vicki suspected that Kate had feelings for Mike and it was quite apparent right now her suspicions might be justified. This would be Vicki's exact reaction if she were trying to protect Mike and still madly in love with him as she used to be.

"About what? The little blackmailing incident with your ex-partner Henry? Was it about you?" Vicki's face froze.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Kate could see the look of shock on Vicki's face.

"Clearly I don't," Vicki finally answered.

"I have no idea what it was about, Mike just said something personal and he wasn't at liberty to divulge the information. You've really done a number on him you know it? You think you can just toy with men's feelings and they will keep coming back for more, or just wait around until you're ready don't you? You have no idea how much he loved you, what great lengths he would go to just to keep you from being hurt and yet you.." Kate's voice began to waver, "you just keep taking, never giving..expecting so much and giving so little. You don't deserve Mike, he deserves better, he deserves someone that will be there for him."

"You're right Kate, he does. He's all yours because frankly, I have a feeling that when I do find Mike, I may never want to speak to him again," Vicki pushed her way past a shocked Kate trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. Before she left, she turned and something surprised even herself.

"By the way, not that it's any of your business, although I love Mike as a friend, I'm not IN love with him and haven't been for quite some time. We've been over for a long time, Kate."

Vicki left Kate with her mouth now hanging open with this revelation.

All the way to Henry's, Mike kept glancing the sharpened stake he had made earlier and he had brought with him. He gripped the wheel, ground his teeth and wondered if this was really the right thing to do. This would get Henry out of Vicki's life forever. She couldn't get rid of Henry herself so it was up to him and more than that, Mike couldn't bear the thought of Vicki finding out he had tried to blackmail Henry.

"How's she gonna feel about you staking him Celluci?" Mike said aloud to himself. He would tell her that Henry had threatened to kill him tonight after sunset. Telling her it was in the original deal, he would make it sound as if it were self-defense. Mike passed the daytime doorman ignoring his greeting as he rushed past him. He had to do this before he lost his nerve. Luckily, Mike knew a little about breaking and entering without actually breaking anything. Henry was dead to the world so being quiet would not be an issue. Mike's hands shook as he used his tool kit to get into Henry's condo. As the door finally clicked with the release of the lock, Mike looked around nervously, went in and closed the door behind him. He crept into Henry's bedroom, opening the doors every so slightly as not to let any light in. Once inside, he closed the doors and moved to stand over the daytime dead Henry.

"Damn Fitzroy, why? Why can't you love someone else?" Mike felt guilty for what he was about to do but his human, Y-chromosone mind just couldn't get beyond the fact that Henry was an un-dead vampire and Mike just knew he would never be good enough for his Vicki. His Vicki. She was no longer his Vicki though and after last night with Kate, he knew that he must have feelings of some sort for Kate. However, his loyalty to Vicki ran very deep and had brought him to this point. Sweating profusely, he reached up to his forehead and wiped it off with the back of his sleeve. He was wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt, black jeans, gloves and even black tennis shoes. He wore no undergarments and planned to throw the clothes into the bay when he changed out of them there at Henry's. He had brought a pair of shorts and a shirt to put on, leaving it in Henry's living room to avoid blood-spatter patterns. Being a cop had taught Mike well. Too well.

Mike shakily put the stake at Henry's chest, right over his heart. The sweat poured off of him, dripping onto the bed in small droplets. Mike's conscious was getting the better of him, but it wasn't enough because his heart ached for Vicki, whether he still loved her or not, he could not live with the thought of the vampire claiming Vicki for his own. Mike was torn as he had gotten to know Henry somewhat over the last six months but he still never forgot what Henry was, a vampire, a monster, a beast and the man who held Vicki's heart.

Mike didn't know how long he had been in that position when he heard Henry's door unlock. He had to make a quick decision when he recognized the familiar steps that he knew so well to be Vicki's.

When Mike exited Henry's bedroom, Vicki had entered Henry's apartment using her key and froze as she stared at the sight before her.

"My God Mike...what have you done??..."


	14. Who's The Monster?

FLASHBACK

"You know you love me..come on.." Mike teased. Vicki giggled at him, ignoring him as he walked around naked in the bedroom acting like a love-sick teenager. Finally plopping onto the bed causing Vicki to pop off the bed about two inches, he smiled dreamily, cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"Come on Vicki, we've been together for six months and you haven't said it yet. I've been patient.." Mike was suddenly serious. He knew that Vicki Nelson rarely had a relationship that lasted beyond a month much less six. He'd chased her around at the academy trying diligently to get her attention. What Mike didn't realize was the he had gotten her attention on the very first day, she just wasn't about to reveal that to him. In her own time, that's how Vicki liked things. Mike rolled over on his side exposing his finely made body for her. Vicki's eyes travelled down then back up.

"Well, there is something I do so love about you," she finally said with a sly grin. Mike's body responded to her innuendo immediately satisfying Vicki's need to be in control.

"Yeah..that would be it," she said as she kissed him playfully. Getting up off of the bed, she still never said I love you to him. It would be another month before she finally told him with that day being forever ingrained in his mind. After another wonderful round of lovemaking, Mike leaned over and with a kiss said I love you.

"I love you too," Vicki said softly. Mike froze, blinked and let it sink in that she had finally recriprocated.

"You love me?" Mike asked as he pointed to his bare chest. He wanted to be absolutely sure that's what he heard.

"Yeah..that's what I said didn't I?" Vicki said in her very Vicki'sh sort of way.

"Yeah..you did.." Mike grinned.

"And, just so you know..I don't say that without really giving it alot of thought. When I say it, I mean it," Vicki had to have the last word. Mike just nodded as he left to shower before having to return to his apartment. When their relationship had ended, on Vicki's terms of course, she told Mike she would always love him but would never be in love with him again. Mike had been heartbroken but Vicki told him he would always be her best friend and confindante, no matter what may come.

PRESENT DAY

Standing here now before her in the vampire's living room in the state he was in could have a major impact on that so called best friend issue.

"Mike..what the fuck have you done? Where's Henry?" Vicki's eyes were intense, full of rage.

"Vicki, look..I..Henry..he wasn't for you okay? What could he give you?" Mike tried to plead his case.

"A helluva lot more than you ever thought about, Mike."

"Really? So you'd rather fuck a vampire and let him suck your blood, feed off little snacks here and there and have no life at all, is that it? You'd rather be with a monster than a man?" Mike had taken a bold step toward Vicki.

"You don't want to go there, Mike. Really," Vicki's breathing was shallow, her pulse raced and all she wanted to do was get into Henry's bedroom. That seemed ironic to Vicki momentarily as all she had done over the past couple of years was try her best to avoid that area.

"I don't huh? " Mike stepped closer still. Vicki knew deep down he wouldn't hurt her but she wasn't so confident that he wasn't having some kind of nervous breakdown either. Being a cop, Vicki knew all to well these things could happen to anyone at anytime.

"What's the difference Vicki? What was it with him?" Mike pleaded once more, his eyes carrying a look of defeat in them.

"Acceptance, not trying to change me and accepting me for who I am, Mike. Oh..wait..you could blackmail into to changing me I suppose," Vicki said with a smart-ass grin and a tilt of her head. Mike's face blanched when Vicki said the word 'blackmail' wondering how she could or if she did know. The stake and hammer hit the floor beside him as he backed away knowing that things were terribly wrong and he had just made them worse by just being there.

"You came here to kill him didn't you?" Vicki hissed at Mike, bucking him with her small frame. Mike backed away, not in fear but in shame.

"Yes, I did but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't," Mike shook his head.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, I really don't. I wanted to, still do. He's a monster, can't you see that?" Mike said shaking his finger in the direction of Henry's room.

"Really Mike. He's the monster," she glanced down at the stake and hammer lying on the floor and bending, she picked them up.

"I think this might just put you in the top position for that, dontcha think?" Vicki shoved them into Mike's chest knocking the breath out of him as he fumbled them around. Vicki shoved past him and nearly ran into Henry's room, carefully opening the door and shutting it right behind her to keep the light from coming in. Mike snuck in and saw Vicki staring at a dead but not dead Henry, unharmed but still dead to the world for another few hours.

"Vicki, let me explain.." Mike said quietly. He had slipped into the room without Vicki's knowledge. Whipping around, if looks could kill Mike would be more dead than Henry.

"Explain? Explain what Mike? That you've lost your damn mind? You tried blackmailing Henry with..." Vicki was animated her hands flying everywhere as she let loose, "I...I don't know what but I'm sure as hell gonna find out. You come in here and try to kill him? When did you become a vengeful coward Mike because that's what this is."

Mike could not figure out how Vicki had found out about the blackmail. Who had told her? He and Henry were the only to privy to their arrangement.

Suddenly remembering, he must have said "Kate" out loud because Vicki said, 'yeah that's who told me' back to him. She was still staring at Henry when Mike tried to apologize.

"Vicki, sorry would never be enough, I realize that but you have to understand my point of view," Vicki put her hand up waving his offer of apology off.

"It would be best if you left right now. I can't look at you, much less speak to you right now," Vicki said never turning back to look at Mike. She heard Henry's door close behind her, letting out a deep, ragged breath as it clicked.

She sat on the bed, put her hand on his bare chest and let the tears begin to fall. Being dead, he wouldn't know so it was okay for now. Only she saw and felt the emotions she was letting flow freely from her.

Wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve, Vicki whispered to Henry, "We will talk, I promise."

Mike had been listening at the door.

Hanging his head and heading for the door, Mike mumbled, "I'm fucked..."


	15. This Cannot Be Happening

Mike headed back home, showered and finally made it to the station about two p.m.

"Damn Mike! You look like hell!"

"Thanks Kate," Mike smirked as he flopped into his chair. He covered his face with his hands, ran them over his head, then running them slowly again, he sighed a heavy sigh. Sitting on the edge of Mike's desk, Kate looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"So what happened?" Kate asked. Mike shared with her that Vicki had come by. Not wanting Kate to feel bad for telling Vicki about the blackmail, he acted as if he didn't know, completely skimming over it.

"It wasn't good Kate. Just really, really shitty actually," Mike sighed. There was no way he could tell Kate the truth without revealing Henry's true nature so he lied, yet again.

"I guess I'm just trying to protect Vicki from this younger man, you know? I mean, where can it lead to right? She's over thirty, he's in his twenties, what could possibly come of that?" Mike didn't realize that this would have a strange affect on Kate.

"So you're saying that a younger man wouldn't want an older woman, that it won't work? But I suppose that a younger woman could be with an older man right?" Kate's eyes were narrowed and her mouth set.

"Well, yeah that's right I guess." Mike just didn't know when to quit but he was in new territory and unfortunately, it was making him look like an ass. In trying to keep Henry safe, he was endangering himself amongst these women.

"You are such a pig!" Kate huffed off. Mike stared at her as she walked out of the room.

"Aw..KATE!! Hey, wait..what'd I say? What did I say.." Mike mumbled as he took off after her.

This just wasn't his day.

Vicki took off her shoes as she had decided to lay beside Henry on his bed. The last time she had been in his bed with him, he had been injured and she watched in amazement as his body healed itself over night. She had known then there was something pulling her in Henry's direction. Where could their relationship go though? Henry would never age or die, Vicki would grow old dying later if not sooner with the risks she sometimes took. She was already half blind and would be completely blind one day. What kind of future would she have with him? Henry was all the things in a man that she loved, confident, arrogant-yes she sometimes liked arrogance-accepting, romantic, tender and loving. The fact he was hot as hell was just an added bonus feature. The woman in Vicki let her mind drift to very naughty things about Henry. Since he was so very old, she was more than sure he was quiet adept at pleasing a woman probably putting any man to shame as a lover. Just the mere thought took Vicki back to her shower experience as shudders rippled through her body from the recent memory. Although they had kissed in the past, nothing had ever gone any further. But damn..could that man kiss! His lips so full and soft, his tongue moving just the right way. Those thoughts brought more shudders, more heat in Vicki's body.

After laying down beside Henry, Vicki put her hand on his chest relishing in the familiar cool of his skin. While her hand lay over his heart her mind wandered to the sight of Mike holding the tools that he had brought over to kill Henry while he slept bringing a flush to her face of anger once more. She shook the horrid picture away soon falling asleep beside Henry tears stinging her eyes. Although she was not ready to give in to the raw emotion she felt for this man, this vampire..whatever he was, she certainly wasn't ready to give him up completely. She now knew somewhere deep in her heart that she couldn't live without Henry in whatever capacity their relationship might take them. He was her friend, he could and wanted to be her lover but she had yet to come to terms with giving over her heart and trust completely to him. She wasn't sure she could ever do that.

Dreams are usually just dreams but the one Vicki began to have was frightening almost from the very beginning. Her body was on fire, her mouth was dry and she couldn't breath. She opened her eyes to find herself on an altar of cold marble. A group of cloaked figures were around her chanting some strange language she couldn't understand. Vicki quickly took notice of where she was. Her arms and legs were bound to the cold, hard altar. Large red eyes peered down on her, ominous and very evil looking. Vicki felt a surge of panic run through her body then anger boiled to the surface in it's place. The man was reading from a book that looked similiar to one of Henry's many ancient books. Eery shadows danced along the walls from light created by the burning of old, acrid torches that left large scorch marks on the walls and ceiling.

"Let me go you mother fuckers!" Vicki yelled as she struggled against her restraints. She pulled so hard she felt the leather straps holding her dig in and bring blood. The humming and chanting became louder and it was then that Vicki's body began to burn and sting.

"LET me GO!" Vicki screamed. She closed her eyes while screaming loudly and struggling. Her eyes flew open when she heard a roar and felt a hot wind sweep over her nude body.

"Be still, you will be the vessel, you will usher in a new reign," the red-eyed man chanted.

"What the fuck?" A being hovered directly over Vicki's body. A wispy finger attached to a spectral hand reached out to trace a pattern on her breasts, trailing on her stomach before ending up between her legs. The pain was searing Vicki from the inside out.

"No..stop.." Vicki was moaning and writhing as she flailed about.

"Not now.." boomed the evil voice," but soon.." and with that, Vicki awoke to find Henry leaning over her trying to wake her. Bolting up in the bed she looked around, put her hands on her body to make sure she was still dressed sighing with a ragged breath when she realized it was just a horrible nightmare. It was realistic but still just a dream nonetheless, wasn't it?

"Vicki? Are you okay? You were crying out and thrashing, were you having a nightmare?" Henry's eyes must have shifted at some point as they were still that dark shiny onyx that turned Vicki on. She was sure he would sense doing her best to focus on something other than a half-naked, half-vamped hot Henry before her.

"I guess so, in a Rosemary's Baby kinda way," she sighed. Henry was puzzled with her answer but didn't press the issue. He noticed her sweating, heard her heart racing and yes, smelled her desire when she had looked at him. He was a gentleman however and would keep that to himself.

"Vicki, why are you here?" It was then that all of the memories came flooding back to Vicki.

"Well, you left me a note that you wanted to talk so I thought I would come here and wait for you to wake up so we could...talk," Vicki shrugged full of confidence and full of shit too. She knew that wasn't the only reason she had stayed.

"Can you wait here?" Henry asked.

"What? Why...OH..." Vicki motioned to her neck knowing Henry needed to feed. She wondered to herself if he knew how badly she wanted to offer her neck to him. It had been so long since he had fed from her in the elevator. That was a most erotic and pleasant sensation. However, her lust might be in full force but her trust wasn't quite up and running just yet.

"Sorry, survival," Henry smiled that half-cocked sexy smile. Getting up, he slid a shirt over his head making the muscles in his back ripple. Vicki had to bite her lip almost hard enough to bring blood to keep a groan from escaping her mouth. Closing her eyes and turning her head, she collected her thoughts, cleared her throat then turned back to watch him leave.

"I'll bring you something back," Henry told her over his shoulder.

"Nothing in dark red please," Vicki grinned.

Waiting until the front door locked, Vicki jumped up and ran to the mirror in his bathroom.

She pulled the front of her shirt up where she had felt the fiery finger in her dream.

"This cannot be happening..."


	16. Hopes and Dreams

Still puzzled at finding Vicki in his bed, Henry fed only out of necessity anxious to get back to his condo. Wiping the young Italian girl's mind, he headed to the fast food place to bring Vicki back a burger. Henry's mind was reeling with the events that had happened not only over the past couple of days but the past six months as well.

FLASHBACK

"Look, fang boy..we gotta get rid of this thing. I don't like it any better than you do, but it's gotta happen. YOU and ME...a team. Coreen says it will work, can't you trust anyone? Damn! You and Vicki and these fucking trust issues." Mike muttered as he drove Henry across town to meet with Coreen.

"Trust issues have kept me safe for many years. I of all people know we need to banish him and now that's he taken control of another body, our work is going to be more difficult, not to mention the magic involved is very powerful and dangerous. I would prefer that you and Coreen not be there," Henry told him.

They had decided within a month of the incident, as they were apt to calling it, that Asteroth must be found and banished not only for the protection of the city of Toronto but for Vicki's safety as well. She was too stubborn to give up so the men decided to take matters into their own hands, as men tend to do at times. Coreen had shared with Mike an incredible story of her contacts and how they knew someone who knew someone that could perform a banishing ritual. She assured them it was white magic.

"It's not dark, I promise Henry," the little goth had told Henry, her eyes big and innocent. However, Henry had his doubts and wasn't so sure that some kind of dark magic wouldn't creep into the ritual. To be safe, he had brought holy water and several crosses that were blessed by the Vatican.

Coreen's friend of a friend was a member of a coven of white witches. They were a group that spent their lives banishing demons and protecting the world from evil. They weren't well known of course which was a bonus for everyone involved.

"So they are Superwitches?" Mike had teased her. She frowned and rolled her eyes and Henry came to her defense quickly.

"Detective, this is nothing to joke about," Henry told Mike.

"Really? Gee, I didn't know!"

Asteroth had taken over a very powerful judge in the city. It had taken them all month to trace him and when they finally located him, he had set up a nice little apartment on the outskirts of town. Asteroth was enjoying his human body in everyway possible. Women, money, booze, drugs here and there were all on his to do list. Asteroth had a big bang planned when he brought his minion demons over. After telling Henry they would do this with or without him, Henry had agreed and this was the night they had set for the deed.

"This it?" Mike asked as the pulled up. Henry nodded and turned to Coreen who had been silent the entire drive over.

"I wish you would stay here," Henry said softly. Coreen was special to Henry because she was special to Vicki. He felt the need to protect her too, coupled with the fact Vicki would surely stake him while he slept if Henry let anything happen to the gothette.

"No, I want to go and then I want you to wipe me Henry."

"What?" Mike and Henry said in stereo. Coreen leaned up between the seats.

"I don't want to remember this. I won't be able to keep it from Vicki, especially the part about you being here Henry. But Vicki saved my life, she traded my life for her soul and I owe her, I love her very much and I think she likes me too, right?" Coreen's eyes misted over. It amazed Henry that Coreen had such little self-assurance that she didn't even realize how much those around her loved her.

"Oh for the love of God Coreen don't cry!" Mike sighed. Henry growled at Mike's insensitivity.

"I'll wipe you Coreen, it is the right thing to do," Henry told her.

"I'm sorry..it's just..Henry..she..she's so sad," Coreen looked at Henry pleadingly hoping against hope he would change his mind and tell Vicki he was still here.

"She'll move on," Henry said as coldly as possible.

If only they could have seen his heart.

PRESENT DAY

Henry knew he would have to tell Vicki about Asteroth but he was dreading it. Knowing her, she would be angry then want to know all of the details after cursing him up one side and down the other of course. Fearing she would be furious at Coreen, he was hesitant on what to tell her if anything. Technically, Coreen was innocent as he had wiped her memory. Then again, she might be angry that Coreen had helped them at all to begin with. Grabbing his cell phone, he thought of calling Mike and telling him to act as if he didn't know what had gone on. Closing it, he realized that if he had any chance at all of salvaging their relationship, he would have to come clean with everything. Stepping off the elevator, Henry wasn't sure exactly what might happen but he knew that he had so many things to tell Vicki, would she be willing to listen and understand?

FLASHBACK--two months after the "incident"

"Henry, you know this may not work," Dr. Rajani told him as he handed her the vial.

"Yes, I understand but I want you to take this too, work on it for the other thing we discussed," Henry handed her an old and strangely shaped bottle.

"What is this?" Dr. Rajani asked as she held it to the light.

"It's Mendoza's blood. Remember what we discussed? Can you work on that as well? The eyedrops are imperative, but if you can make this work too, I will be forever in your debt as well as your family, forever just in case things do work out someday... " Henry was nearly pleading with the doctor. That was highly unusual for him leading Dr. Rajani to believe that Henry cared for Vicki more than anyone he had ever cared for in the past. She sighed as she thought of how fortunate it would be to find a love like that.

"You've given me a great challenge, Henry. You know how I love a challenge," the doctor smiled warmly. She patted him on the shoulder as she tucked away both vials. She watched Henry walk away, his hopes and dreams lay within the two small vials she held in her pocket.

"I hope I can help you.." she whispered.

Henry had heard her and answered quietly, "Me too..."


	17. Big Talk

Vicki had taken a quick shower, redressed and was looking out of Henry's large picture window at the city below, wishing so badly that her eyesight was good enough to still make out the beautiful sights below that she had taken for granted before her eyesight started to deteriorate. Hearing Henry's door unlock, she stiffened slightly knowing it was him. She was not sure if she was really ready for a big talk.

"Still hungry?" he asked as she still looked out of his window not turning to greet him. What did he expect..'hi honey, welcome home?' Not really but maybe at least some sort of acknowledgement. Henry was unsure as to what Vicki's mood or motives might be at this point. Treading lightly was his best option.

"It's so beautiful I'm sure," Vicki finally said with a sigh. She felt him behind her in an instant as he too took in the sights below. Many nights he had stood here at the very window looking down upon the lights of Toronto and wondered what Vicki was doing at that very moment.

"Yes, it is. I wish you could still see all of it," Henry told her. He wanted to share Dr. Rajani's breakthrough with her but decided that would have to be for another time. That statement brought a reaction from Vicki but not the one he expected.

"Really. Why is that Henry?" she responded in an irritated tone. Mentioning her failing eyesight which would lead to eventual blindness was always a sore spot with the very strong and independent Vicki Nelson.

"Just because you appreciate the beauty of things, nothing more Vicki. Are you still hungry?" he asked once more gesturing to the bag he had brought in with him. Vicki inhaled the wonderful aroma wafting from the greasy food within the brown sack.

"Are you?" she raised an eyebrow, moving to the couch to sit and eat.

"I'm always up for seconds," he replied in a deep sexy voice with a half-cocked grin. Vicki realized her accidental innuendo too late, Henry catching it quickly enough to respond. A slight flush rose in Vicki's cheeks.

"Good to know," she smiled as she bit into her burger. The silence between them was awkward but Vicki continued to eat, never offering to start a conversation. She truly did not know where to begin and in her stubborness, she wanted Henry to initiate.

"I thought we were going to talk?" Finally! Henry had spoken first. Score one point for Vicki, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, so what did you want to talk about?"

"So many things really. First, I want to know how you feel about all of this?" Henry asked as he leaned closer to her on the couch.

"What are you, a therapist? 'how does that make you feel?'...isn't that what they always ask?" Vicki's defensive mechanism was in full swing. Henry sat back, growled and frowned.

"Vicki, I just want to know where I stand before I begin."

"On shaky ground," she replied honestly.

"I understand," he said softly. Where was he to begin? What should he tell her? If he told her all of it, she might feel he was implicating Mike as the instigator that he actually was but, Henry didn't want to cause undue problems with Mike and Vicki or rather, worse problems than they had now.

"Just start from the beginning Henry and no lying, I want the truth, all of it," Vicki was dead serious at this point. Henry moved closer to her on the couch. Vicki instinctly moved over a little but was close enough still her leg brushed Henry's slightly. They were turned to face one another on his couch, much like they had done on numerous occassions when watching a movie or just visiting.

"The beginning, " Henry said as if in deep thought, "the beginning was the night I first saw you, is that what you want to know?" he said with a slight smile meant to relax her.

"What do you mean? I'm talking about this whole six month shit and what the fuck has been happening behind my back, you and Mike and I have a little sneaking suspicion that Coreen is involved, " she replied. Her heart began to pound with the idea that Henry was going to be emotionally romantic and she just didn't think she could handle that at this point.

Being raised a royal helped Henry in many ways with one of them being diplomacy. However, being diplomatic with Vicki was hostile territory at best.

"When you chose.." Vicki put her finger up to correct him, then crossed her arms as if to say, not open yet, "my apologies, when I assumed you chose Mike, to be honest, I was crushed."

Henry saw a flash of surprise run through Vicki's eyes quickly, his keen hearing picked up her heart fluttering too.

"I had every intention of leaving," Henry said honestly.

"Leaving me with Asteroth to deal with who by the way, has been suspiciously quiet," Vicki snorted.

"If you will let me finish, uninterrupted please," Henry asked firmly. Vicki shrugged and made a face.

"As I said, I had intended on leaving but not before taking care of Asteroth. I would not have left you or the city unprotected."

The fact that Henry said 'you' first was not lost on Vicki.

"Mike came to me and together we banished Asteroth," Henry waited to see if she wanted details. Vicki stared at him intently as if reading his face, looking for some sign that he was lying.

"That's it. You and Mike team up like old buddies and get rid of the demon..huh..that's so.." Vicki thought hard, "convenient. Where does Coreen fit into all of this?"

"I don't understand," Henry responded.

"Oh, come on Henry! You would try and have me believe that Coreen, _**my**_ Coreen would not be involved in some otherwordly shit but how you got her to keep it to herself is beyond me," Vicki said with a laugh.

Staying silent and gritting his teeth, Henry said nothing as the muscle in his face twitched while his brow furrowed more deeply than Vicki had ever seen before.

"Henry, tell me all of it. I know there is something not right here. You would never team up with Mike, I'm not an idiot."

"Vicki, what difference does it make? He's gone, you're safe it doesn't matter." Vicki wasn't buying that nor was she going to let it go.

Sighing, Henry decided to just tell her everything from start to finish.

Was honestly really the best policy?...


	18. The Whole TruthSorta

After locating Kate, Mike took her out to dinner to apologize for his crass behavior, or ass behavior as Kate had told him and to get his mind off of the whirlwind of events that had taken place. He was racked with guilt at what he had tried to do or rather even thought of what he had tried to do to Henry. After taking Kate home and assuring her once again he was sorry, he decided to risk running into one angry PI again.

"I've got to make this right.." he sighed getting into his car and heading over to Henry's.

"From the beginning," Vicki reminded him. Henry agreed and told her everything, leaving out the blackmail portion of the story. He was unaware that Vicki knew about it as he was doing his best not to make Mike look like a complete jerk. Henry knew, from experience, that the love for a woman could force you to do some bizarre things. Mike admittedly wasn't in love with Vicki, but he did love her and didn't want to see her hurt. Henry respected Mike for that. Years of being alive and surviving had also shown Henry that men will do whatever it takes to protect what they feel is rightfully theirs. Christina had been Henry's downfall but had also brought Henry to Vicki, in this time at this crossroads in his life and he was grateful for that. He hated Christina and yet was indebted to her at the same time. Never before had Henry wanted to be human so badly again. Never had he wished he could be mortal and father children with a woman. This woman had a profound affect on him, even moreso than Christina had. He hadn't been in love with Christina, he'd been infatuated with all that was Christina.

Starting from the beginning, Henry told her everything including Coreen's involvement. When her face screwed up in anger Henry told her she had asked him to wipe her mind and that she had only returned a favor. He told Vicki exactly what Coreen had said and that softened Vicki's face to the point of bringing tears to her eyes.

"She said that huh? Well, she's just so mushy sometimes that girl," Vicki shook her head and cleared her throat trying to play off her own emotions too.

"Go ahead," she waved him on. She had begun to be more receptive to Henry. Her hands were now between her legs rather than across her chest, her body visually becoming more relaxed as Henry continued to speak. As she moved a bit, Henry noticed something odd but said nothing.

"...and so when we were through banishing Asteroth, the issue became that I needed to lie low. I just didn't want to upset you," Henry lied, just a little, at that point.

"You want me to buy that shit don't you? That you just willingly helped Mike and then hung out here in Toronto," Vicki snickered.

"Yes, why is that so difficult? You..or I thought.." Henry corrected himself, "you chose Mike."

"So, while you and Mike were buddies, did it not occur to you I was never with him? Are you telling me that you never, " Vicki leaned in slightly,"watched me?" She wanted to ask him if he had been in her apartment but wouldn't dare. Henry growled slightly, deep in his throat.

"I watched over you, yes. I won't lie," he said with partial honesty. Yes, Henry had watched her on many occassions with some of those times being more private than others. When Henry would shower, he would pleasure himself while thinking of Vicki, picturing her under him in the throes of passion and as he stroked himself to completion, her name would fall from his parted lips each time.

"Huh..so was that in between your snacks or after..before..what?" she prodded. In a swift second, Henry was inches from her, his eyes had bled that dark onyx and his swiftness elicited a gasp from Vicki as her eyes went wide.

"There has been no woman like that Victoria, survival only, I thought I made myself clear," and with that, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her as he had wanted to kiss her for so very long. His tongue parted her lips softly then dove in, twirling expertly with hers in a passionate dance. Vicki's body began fill with heat instantly, her mind drifting back once more to her shower when she really felt, maybe even wished, that Henry was with her. As if of their own accord, Vicki's hands moved to his face, her thumb running along his soft but masculine jawline. Pulling her closer still, Henry continued kissing her until she finally pulled away breathless.

"Henry..I..we need.." she was stuttering as she tried to gather her thoughts. Her body was on fire for him, wetness and heat pooling in places that were long neglected and missing a man's touch.

"What is it? Tell me you don't feel it. Tell me that you don't care for me and I will leave, I'll leave with the week," Henry looked so very old yet young and vulnerable.

"What about the blackmail?" Vicki spit out. She was doing everything to keep the emotional aspect out of the picture, for now at least.

"Blackmail?" Henry leaned away from her in shock.

"Yes, I know about it. What was it? What did he blackmail you with?" Vicki wanted answers to everything. He wasn't sure that was for him to answer at this point.

"I think you should speak with Mike about that," Henry told her getting up from the couch.

"Whoa!! You don't get off that easily," Vicki followed him to the door. She was furious with him for continuing to go to the door virtually ignoring her as he did.

"Are you kicking me out?" Vicki stopped as she watched Henry open the door.

"Perfect," Vicki muttered under her breath.

There stood Mike ready to knock...


	19. Dahak

"Bad time?" Mike said sheepishly, his hand still in mid-air. Henry strode away as Vicki moved closer to Mike.

"No, I think it's just perfect timing, don't you Henry?" Vicki swirled with a smart ass smile on her face and demeanor to match.

"Okaay.." Mike said nervously, looking between the vampire and the PI. The three of them stood there in Henry's apartment staring at each other intently. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Henry spoke.

"Detective, why are so nervous? You're heartrate has increased and you are sweating profusely, what's wrong?" Henry had no idea that Mike had been there earlier ready to stake him to keep him from Vicki.

"Go ahead, Mike, tell him. Or shall I?" Vicki's anger at what Mike had tried to do resurfaced fueled by her talk with Henry and the memory of the blackmail. She was still pissed at not knowing what the blackmail involved.

"You didn't tell him already?" Mike said with surprise.

"Tell me what?" Henry asked as he looked between the two. Vicki was standing with her hands on her hips staring Mike down while Mike faced her with an exasperated, tired look on his face.

"Henry, I..uh..well..you see..." Mike shifted his feet and avoided eye contact while he tried his best to say, hey, I came by while you were sleeping and tried to kill ya..sorry!

"Detective, what did you do?" Henry was now getting angry as well, starting to suspect something just simply based on Vicki's reaction.

"Look, you aren't good for her! It's plain and simple, she deserves a happy life, a long happy life with someone who loves her and can take care of her..someone who can give her what she's never had!" Mike's face was red, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"And you did that so well, didn't you?" Henry said quietly, trying to keep his beast from boiling to the surface.

"I was just trying to help Vicki and I thought that if I...if I.." Mike began to falter, unable to continue but Henry had figured it out.

"You thought if you killed me while I slept, Vicki would be safe from the monster you feel I am," Henry growled, his eyes bleeding and becoming black as night.

"YES!! Allright, yes, I thought if I staked you, she would be safe, okay..you happy? That make you happy? I'm sorry! I was wrong, and I came here to tell you that," Mike said with animation, his hands flying everywhere as he tried to plead his case.

"First, you blackmail me and now this, Michael. What am I to think?" Henry had moved to within inches of the detective and neither of them was backing down. Vicki watched this unfold with fascination.

"You know," she said with a slight laugh as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door, "I'm not some piece of meat you two can fight over. What are you guys like twelve? This is bullshit! I am NOT something you can bargain over! I can't believe you two, I really can't. What makes either of you think I want you? I gotta go..." and with that, for the second time in just a few nights, Henry's door slammed with Vicki far on the other side of it.

"Happy now?" Mike told Henry.

"ME? You do realize that we are alone now," Henry said with a raised eyebrow. He wouldn't hurt the detective but he so enjoyed taunting him.

"You won't hurt me, Vicki would be pissed," Mike said with very little confidence. Henry could tell by his hearbeat he was unsure of himself.

"Really. She's pretty pissed already," Henry sighed.

"Yeah..so what do we do?" Mike said. They stared at the door realizing that they were both in hot water. Mike, for trying to kill Henry and blackmailing him, Henry for assuming that Vicki would run into his arms after finding out what Mike had done and making assumptions about her feelings for him.

Predictably, they were both wrong.

Vicki punched the button on the elevator angrily.

"Those two jackasses!" she mumbled,"come ON!" she said patiently. Giving up, she decided to take the stairs. She was still pissed at them both. What made them think they could toy with her like that? Did either one of them really know her? And, how did she really feel about Henry? That kiss..oh my God that kiss. Her body had reacted in ways it had never done with any man in her entire life. This was where her thoughts were as she was heading down the stairwell, her cop training to be watchful far away. Halfway down, she felt pressure on her chest, a hand around her mouth and her world went black.

Vicki had been attacked and taken.

Upstairs, Henry suddenly vamped and growled.

"Shit! I said I was sorry, Fitzroy! Damn!!" Mike jumped and instinctively went for his gun.

"No! Something's here, in the building!" Henry ran for the door pulled it open and took off for the stairwell, sensing it in that direction. Mike was hot footing it behind him.

"What?" Mike was yelling, "what is it?" Mike had his gun drawn, pointing it in every direction as he looked for someone or something, as Henry had said.

Henry stopped halfway down picking up Vicki's broken glasses.

"It's got her.." Henry said with a scowl. Mike looked over the railing and around the stairs for any sign of evidence.

"What the fuck's got her Henry?"

"Dahak..."


	20. Demon Seed

Vicki awoke to the smell of something very acrid to the point it burned her nose. She was in a darkened room.._**shit!**_ she said to herself. She couldn't see a damn thing. Standing slowly, a wave of nausea hit her quickly forcing her to turn and vomit. Her head didn't hurt so she assumed that whatever the smell in the room was had made her ill. Feeling along the walls, she could tell she was in some sort of underground room. It was dark, damp and the walls were made of rock. Ten or so feet later, feeling her way completely, she was finally at the door. The entrance to the room was a wooden door with a heavy lock. She knew because she had tried it immediately.

"Hey!" She beat on the door. Hearing footsteps, she yelled again.

"Let me out you bastards!" Vicki jumped as a face appeared in the square opening, small beady black eyes stared back at her.

"Shut up! The master will be here later. We will ready you for the ceremony." the voice told her.

"Ceremony? Uh..sorry, wrong girl here. And I sure don't have a master, so let me GO dammit!" she beat the door again.

"No..we need a vessel for his child." Vicki's immediate thoughts went to Asteroth. She looked down at her wrists for any sign of change and in the dim light could see nothing of course. She felt nothing as well.

"Again..wrong girl! I'm no vessel for anyone's child thank you and even if I was, I'm not a one night stand kinda person," Vicki was panicking but kept it under wraps quite well. She was so pissed at this point, her emotions so up in arms over Henry and Mike that this just threw her off balance completely.

"Yes, you are the one. Asteroth has sent us, he said your soul is pure," the voice said again.

"My soul..pure..that's a first," Vicki said with a shake of her head noting he had made mention of Asteroth. Thinking he had been overly quiet, she now thought he was coming back with a bang, in the literal sense. Noises interrupted her thoughts as she heard another male voice and a slap simultaneously.

"Shut up! You talk to much Amos, leave now!" Another face appeared this time with big beady black eyes.

"Sit down and relax, it will be time soon," and the face was gone.

Vicki reached into her pocket and cursed.."Dammit!" she said upon realizing her cell was gone.

"Okay, boys, I hope you two can work something out and get here quick," Vicki sighed as she slid down the wall.

"Call her cell, Celluci" Henry growled as they headed to his car.

"Why? I'm so sure she'll answer MY call and who the hell is Dahak? What's going on Henry?" Mike said as he dialed Vicki's number.

"Dahak is another demon, an underlord of sorts, " Mike rolled his eyes as he put the cell to his ear hoping like hell Vicki would pick up the phone.

"Great! Just what we need, another demon," Mike grumbled.

"Dahak is different. He won't come through on his own or in person as Asteroth did," Henry said opening his door. Mike closed the phone, looked at Henry over the hood of the the jag asking how then.

"He comes through by impregnation visiting the women beforehand in dreams or nightmares I should say," Henry told him.

" Impregnation? As in..babies?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Henry got into the jag. Henry was guessing this was what attacked Vicki in the stairwell.

"Holy shit! Vicki pregnant with a devil baby, yeah, that's gonna go over well," Mike slammed the door as he go in.

"This is serious detective," Henry said gripping the wheel and speeding off.

"Oh really? Ya think? How do you know this anyway?"

Henry related to Mike how when he had come to life earlier this eveing and Vicki had appeared to be having a nightmare. In trying to awaken her, she began to thrash about and it was then that Henry felt an evil presence.

"Did she tell you what she was dreaming about?"

"No, but while we were talking earlier this evening, Vicki's shirt moved up a bit and I noticed red lines on her stomach," Henry told him.

"So you were checking her out?" Mike snorted.

"Detective, this is no time to be territorial and assinine, I simply noticed lines on her stomach that were not normal. Those things have appeared on women in the past he has tried to impregnate," Henry informed him.

"And this means what exactly?"

"Dahak has been know to impregnate women against their will. The women then become attached to him and the offspring. The demon child can take a human wife or husband continuing the pattern of impregnating humans with demon seed. Within months, they reach maturity thereby allowing quick population. A race of demons is the ulitmate goal. There are those who protect against this but I'm guessing with the supernatural things that have happened to Vicki lately it has opened her up to other dark magic thereby bringing her to Dahak's attention for him to choose her. Her stubborness as well would be a draw for him. He visits them in their sleep, tracing lines upon them leaving red marks behind where his evil hand has touched. They are essentiately marked for him to plant his seed." Henry was angry and full of hatred knowing that the very dark magic he was trying to protect Vicki against had reached through some sort of portal and touched her once more.

"That's a twist on artificial insemination."

"What about her marks from Asteroth? What is the situation with those? Since HE marked her first.." Mike trailed off. He knew nothing about this paranormal shit but he was worried about Vicki. He thought she never wanted children much less to be raped by a demon and give birth to his demon child would surely not be on her agenda of things to do. This was much more than Mike could comprehend and process.

"I'm not sure," was all Henry could offer.

"You're not sure." Mike stated.

"How can you be angry with me? I know more than you do. What are you doing to help?" Henry was seething with rage at this point. Mike was dialing a number and calling someone he hoped would be able to help.

"Hey, yeah..it's me. Can you get your friends on the horn? We got a little demon problem..something named..." he raised an eyebrow to Henry as he couldn't remember the name.

"Dahak." Henry told him again.

"Dahak" he repeated that said,"..spell it? How the hell should I know how to spell it? Come on! This is urgent.." Mike told the person on the other end.

" Okay, yeah. Thanks...what do you mean what for?" Mike looked to Henry and knowing who it was, nodded a yes.

"Because Henry thinks Vicki has been taken by him.." Mike pulled the phone away from his ear as Coreen shrieked.

After hanging up, Mike looked at Henry. He saw the love for Vicki, the love he used to have. The love he still had but wasn't deep and true, like it used to be.

"After this is over, we've got to come to some sort of truce or she'll kill us both," Mike told Henry.

Henry told Mike something that sent chills down his spine.

"If I don't kill you first..."


	21. Vicki's Thoughts

Time passes ever so slowly when you await impending doom and that's just what was happening to Vicki. Unfortunately, she didn't realize time was actually running out. She hated sitting there alone in the dark with no one to keep her company except her thoughts. That's what she hated most right now too, being alone with her thoughts.

Everything that had happened over the past few days kept replaying in her mind like a bad movie. Mike's attitude and his demeanor, and trying to kill Henry..what the hell was he thinking? Did Mike still want to be with her? She couldn't say the same, she knew she didn't want to BE with Mike, even though he seemed the logical choice, the safe choice. She loved him but wasn't in love with him, that was a given. Where did that leave her feelings for Henry? Somewhere she didn't want them to be. Henry had lied about leaving, then conspired with Mike and Coreen for that matter, to rid Toronto of Asteroth without her knowledge or so they thought they did, didn't they?. That made her feel as if they thought she wasn't capable of helping which completely pissed her off. Betrayal and lies, those things were all right there in front of her. They had betrayed her by not including her in trying to banish Asteroth, Henry by staying and Mike by blackmailing Henry then trying to kill him. They had lied to her by keeping it between themselves and hiding it. Coreen had lied too, but Vicki could understand and forgive that. The young goth felt she owed Vicki and that was her way of paying her back. Besides, she had asked Henry to wipe her mind so she would be able to keep the secret knowing her guilt would force her to tell Vicki. But then, there was love. Mike's love for Vicki, his friend, ex-partner and former lover. Coreen's love for Vicki by trying to help her in her own way. Henry's love..where was that supposed to lead? Henry's love so deep that he was willing to give her up completely to save her, just to watch over her because Henry knew Vicki wouldn't allow him to take care of her. Then there was the simple truth so obvious to anyone with even limited sight. It was that Vicki was fearful that she could no longer keep her love for Henry under wraps. The woman in her, her heart, knew that she was deeply in love with Henry. He had conquered her without pushing, accepted her for who she was and had hurt himself too by staying and watching from afar rather than be with her, romance her, make love to her the way she knew he wanted to and the way she wanted him to make love to her. He too was stubborn and arrogant, things that she was herself. He could not break her, she could not control him. That's what Vicki needed and wanted, an equal and a partner in life.

Her emotions were getting the better of her. Thoughts of where would it go, where **could** it go with Henry plagued her and held her back. Every man in her life had either left her or tried to change her. Mike was the latter, her father and Henry the former. Although, Henry had not truly left her, she was under the assumption he had. When, if...no WHEN she got out of here, she needed to make a decision. It was a hard decision to be sure but one that needed to be made nonetheless. If she chose Henry and stayed with Henry, what would her life bring? What would his life be like with her? She would go blind and grow old, he would stay the same. She may want at least one child one day, could she give that up for Henry? They could adopt...Vicki shook her head at the thought of trying to convince herself Henry was the right choice. Maybe neither man was the right choice and it was painfully obvious that she just didn't know. Her heart was trying to tell her but her mule brain wasn't listening very well.

Her future definitely wasn't with Mike, was it? That decision should be easy as they hadn't worked out the first time and she needed to let Mike move on. That left Henry. Henry Fitzroy, vampire, bastard son of Henry VIII, Duke of Richmond and one hot vampire with a sensitive side who had also somehow maintained his humanity. Damn!!

"Jeez, Nelson, you can really pick 'em," she said quietly to herself. Thinking of the times she had dreamt of Henry, when he kissed her and thinking of the shower incident brought a tickling in her stomach, heat to her face and a wetness that suddenly embarrassed her. Approaching footsteps jerked her back to reality. Scrambling up the wall for balance, Vicki felt her way to the back of the room as quickly as she could.

"It's time," the voice said. The click of the lock coming undone made Vicki jump with both anger as well as fear. As the men approached her, she recognized through the shadows the cloaks from her nightmare.

"Oh shit..that was real," Vicki said recalling the red marks on her body. Struggling against them, she kicked hard, fighting and making contact with them in various places. Using all of her trained martial art skills she pulled from deep within her soul until finally making the right contact with each one. Kneeing one in the groin, he went to his knees letting go of her arm as he hit the ground with an umph. The second man was taken aback when she whirled and a punch landed at his temple sending him next to his companion in a crumpled heap. Vicki ran for the light coming from the open door, slammed it behind her and locked it quickly, trapping both wounded men inside.

"Damn! Why are these places always so fucking dark?" Vicki looked around for any type of torch or light. Finding nothing, she decided to follow the hall with what little light she had until she came to another door. Listening and hearing nothing, she opened it quietly.

"Wrong door.." she sighed. Inside was the marble altar from her nightmares and standing at the end was the red-eyed man holding that stange book she had seen.

"Welcome, Victoria Nelson. We worship the mother of Dahak's unborn child, soon to be.."

"Fuck that!!" Vicki turned and ran blindly toward the way she came thinking that might be the way out. As she rounded the corner, she felt something hit her in the head and then everything went black.

"She must be awake during the ceremony," the man said as he looked down at an unconscious Vicki.

"She will be, we have time. Get her to the room, we must prepare her," the woman said handing the white dress to the man. Picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder as if she were a rag doll.

Mike's phone rang as he and Henry waited at a red light. Henry's face was in a scowl, Mike tapped his fingers nervously on his knee.

"Celluci...where?" he grabbed a pad and pen," yeah..uh huh..uh...huh...okay..thanks Coreen..STAY there..No...NO..you cannot come...I mean it...promise me...I will..I WILL..yes, I promise..okay..okay...I pinky swear..." Mike glanced at Henry to see a smirk as he shut his phone.

"NOT a word, Fitzroy," Mike said.

"So, what is it?" Henry had heard what Coreen said but didn't quite get the address with her babbling so much.

"Her cell phone ping, from my call to her, it's at an old abandoned church. How can that be Henry? An old church for a demon?" Mike was confused but also relieved that the call he had placed had found her location.

"Sounds like they had help from a priest..."


	22. The Truce

"A priest?? I thought the priest was dead?" Mike asked.

"Father Raymond is dead but he's not the only priest in the city and not the type of priest I'm thinking of. I was referring to a Satanic priest Mike. Unfortunately, they exist and they are powerful. Not in a Godly way of course but they are out there. Vicki is a conduit of sorts. She has been touched by evil and until we can cleanse her, this may continue to happen."

"How can we cleanse her?" Mike was desperate for anything.

"She won't like it." Henry stated as he drove as quickly as possible to the church's address.

"What?? She'll have to, she won't have a choice!" Mike screamed.

"It's pure love and trust, that cleanses a soul. Confession so to speak, that or having a baby," Henry added with a shrug.

"Yeah right! Vicki Nelson-baby..uh uh! Then again," Mike said thoughtfully," the whole pure love and trust thing might be worse for her." He shook his head thinking neither option was going to work.

"Let's just rescue her first, then we'll worry about the whole cleansing thing. How do you know those things work anyway? They might not work at all for her," Mike pointed out.

"True, but then again, it might take both. You are right though, let's get her safe first. We'll worry about that later," Henry had actually agreed with Mike.

"We? As in," Mike pointed between the two men, "me and you?"

"Yes, is that so hard to comprehend?" Henry asked.

"Well..yeah. Considering I wanted to kill you earlier today and you kinda made mention you'd like to kill me, which I completely understand by the way," Mike had not given Henry enough credit for being the true royal he was.

"Michael, do you think I have not had others try to kill me? When you live as long as I have, that tends to occur every so often. Besides," Henry continued, "I do love Vicki and I would kill for her too. I understand your thinking. I know you feel I'm a monster, that I'm not good enough for her but I can assure you, I love her more than I've loved anyone or anything in my life. You can appreciate that, can you not?"

Mike nodded and could not disagree with Henry. Vicki did have that effect on him as well. He was shocked and humbled by the forgiving nature of this...man. Henry was still a man no matter what his diet might be. He was a vampire that was true, but he was a man first and although rare Mike was sure, he was one that had retained his humanity throughout the years. Vicki had seen that from day one but it had taken Mike this long to see it for himself.

"Look, Henry, I will understand if you never trust me again, but know this, I will never, ever try to kill you. Honestly, I am very sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I suppose I was more worried about losing Vicki's friendship than anything. I'm not in love with her you know, I just love her. I don't want anyone to hurt her, you understand that don't you?"

Henry nodded then added, "You pinky swear you won't try to kill me again?" Both men erupted in laughter at Henry's joke lightening the mood somewhat.

In a few moments, things would not look so light.

When Vicki woke up, her head was pounding and she was in some flimsy white see through dressing gown.

"What the hell is this?" she said. Craning her neck as far around as she could, she saw that she was indeed in the room of her nightmare. The whole thing laid out exactly as the dream had been only this was reality. She was bound to the table and unable to move. The cloaked figures stood around humming as the red-eyed man started to open the book to read from it.

"Hey you! Stop it, let me go! You're gonna regret this!" Vicki fought violently against her binds, the leather straps bringing blood to her wrists and ankles.

"Be still, Dahak is preparing. You will be his Queen, the mother to his son. With you will start a new race on earth of half-demon, half-humans. We will be rewarded with great power and wealth," the red-eyed man told her.

Vicki spit at him as he came over to put some type of sign on her forehead. Non-plussed, he continued his job preparing her. Vicki felt the sting of angry tears behind her eyes while still continuing to struggle.

"Let me GO!" she screamed again. The man began to read from the book bringing hot wind throughout the room, the torches flickering from the force of it.

"No! No! Stop it!" Vicki screamed and thrashed about.

Dahak entered the room with a loud laugh and a thunderous voice.

"Victoria, Asteroth has let you go but I will not. You will bear my child, a son. I might even let you name him," he said as his evil laugh crawled over her skin like a thousand bugs.

"Go to hell!" Vicki screamed.

"Been there, love it!" he told her. His evil twisted face came into view. Dahak had no human body, just his evil spirit hovering over Vicki. She felt his hot hands begin to touch her body moving her dress away to knead her breasts.

He moaned loudly, closing his eyes.

"Yes, oh yes, this will be lovely. You are so perfect, so raw and so open. Your emotions so kept in check, you are the epitome of hardness, I like that. So tough on the outside, so vulnerable on the inside." He continued his movements, her dress seeming to move on it's own as he lifted it up to expose her mostly nude body beneath. They had left her panties on but nothing else.

"You have no idea who you're fucking with! I won't carry it, I'll abort it." Vicki spat out. Her body was on fire in a literal, not a sexual way. Dahak's touch was flaming hot searing marks into her skin wherever he fondled her. She was being violated in the worst way.

"You won't be able to my sweet human, you'll be so in love with me and my unborn son that you will do my bidding. You will be under my complete control," Dahak's astral tongue licked Vicki's face. She turned her head and closed her eyes to keep from seeing him up close and personal.

"Fuck you, fuck you all!" Vicki screamed.

Henry and Mike pulled up to the church in record time.

"Let's go," Mike said. Before he could get out, Henry grabbed him.

"Detective, no matter what happens in there, remember, this is for Vicki not us."

"Got it, now let's go," Mike stepped out of the car and heard it.

Screams, loud and screeching, coming from under the church...


	23. Have Faith, Will Battle

Vicki's screams sounded like nails on a chalkboard and naturally, Henry beat Mike to the area they were reverberating from along with the smell of her blood that was permeating his nose.

"You will be mine, you will carry my child.." the booming voice resounded from inside the room. Henry's beast had rolled to the surface as he burst through the door splintering it into several pieces. The sight Henry encountered was horrific. Vicki was still bound to the table with Dahak hovering over her ready to enter her body and impregnate her against her will. Henry growled and rushed the spirit, reciting a prayer in Latin. Dahak swirled, slamming Henry into the far wall. As he slid down the wall, Henry never stopped saying the prayer. He faltered a bit while the breath was knocked out of him, but never stopped completely. Rushing him again, a wispy spectral hand slapped Henry across the face leaving red welps in it's wake.

"Get away you fool..I will take what is mine and she is mine!" Dahak roared. Vicki continued to struggleto no avail, her binds were too tight. Mike ran into the room just as Henry got up to rush Dahak again.

"NO..she's MINE.." Henry bellowed. Vicki frowned momentarily, she wasn't anybody's dammit but now was not the time to argue that point. She'd happily be Henry's if it would just get her out of this crazy ass situation. Beginning another prayer, Henry reached for something to strengthen his faith and help his cause.

"NOOO.." Dahak screamed as Henry withdrew the cross he had in his pocket. It was the same one that had been used against Asteroth. Not sure if it would work, Henry continued the prayer along with the cross asking for God's help along the way.

The cloaked figures threw off their hoods as they began to disperse as quickly as possible. The red-eyed man was nowhere to be found but the others were quickly taken out by Mike's gun. He fired one warning shot stopping them all in their tracks. They were human thereby making Mike's job easier. Mike wasn't sure he could arrest supernatural beings but these, he could handle.

"Move against the wall..NOW!" Mike yelled. They did as they were told while Henry battled the demon. Dahak covered his ears and began to dissipate before their eyes as Henry, yet again, banished another demon. Continuing his prayer fervently, Henry moved toward the area the demon had come from to make sure he had closed the portal. Dahak's final screams could be heard as if coming from within a deep well until they were no longer heard. Henry stared at the burnt spot on the floor grateful this one wasn't as powerful as Asteroth had been. Mike called for backup deciding that he could charge these people with kidnapping and attempted murder.

Turning his attention to the still bound Vicki, Henry quickly undid her straps and was met with a tight embrace wracked with sobs into his neck, her tears creating a wet spot on his t-shirt. He held her tightly and stroked her back for comfort. She was shaking from not only shock but relief that Mike and Henry had made it before something horrendous had occurred.

"Thank you, both of you, thank you," she whispered looking at Mike over Henry's shoulder. Mike nodded and smiled weakly, still giving attention to the suspects.

"You're welcome," Henry whispered back.

"Are you okay..did he...?" Henry searched her face as he pulled back and smoothed her sweat-soaked hair back.

"Yeah..I mean..no he didn't, came close though." Vicki showed him just the very top of her breast area, nothing lower, so that he could see the scorch marks. Henry touched one tenderly eliciting a wince from Vicki involuntarily.

"Sorry.." Henry told her. He wanted to kiss them, to kiss away her pain but felt it was too forward. Nervously looking toward Mike, Vicki looked back at Henry taking his face in her hands. Her thumb stroked the welp that still adorned his beautiful face.

"We need to talk, Henry. Seriously talk and Mike," she said turning to him,"this very well could get you a free pass for what's gone on, but we need to talk too." Mike expected nothing less and agreed quickly.

"Where are your clothes?" Henry asked. The dress she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. The night air was cool and with Vicki already close to shock and shivering, he wanted to make sure she was well-covered.

"I don't know, I woke up like this," she told him feeling for the knot on her head. Pulling her hand away, blood coated her fingers where they had knocked her out earlier. Henry growled angry once more that she had been hurt upon seeing the blood. After Vicki gave him a quick synopsis of what had happened, Henry frowned. He was angry that Vicki had been attacked and nearly raped by the demon. Vicki went to stand but was met with intense nausea and dizziness which she assumed was from the head injury.

"Michael, mabye I should speak to them privately while you help Vicki find her clothes," Henry growled. Mike smiled and thought that was a fantastic idea.

"No! Please..do not leave us with him. He is one of God's warriors..no.." they all begged and pleaded with Mike. Mike took Vicki around the waist to steady her. Vicki looked over her shoulder and watched Henry smile at her softly. She smiled back cutting her eyes to hide the tears that she refused to let fall. The demon had seen into her very soul and was right. She was pent up with emotion, she did refuse to let anyone in. That was going to have to change. As they left the room, Vicki was more than sure Henry's beast would do a number on the cloaked figures. Mike and Vicki both heard screams mixed with pleas and low growls. Not looking back, they continued down the hall knowing Henry had his own style and after tonight, they would be more appreciate of it. Mike realized Henry's beast was as much a part of him as his human nature and he accepted it, at long last he saw it was something to be understood not feared.

Mike took Vicki down the hall looking inside each room to see if her clothes were located in any of them. Vicki held onto Mike as she was weak and still a little shaky. Finally, at the third door, they found her clothes piled on a small cot. Without saying a word, Mike sat her down on the cot and began to dress her. She didn't fight him because she didn't have the strength and there was nothing remotely sexual in what he was doing to her. He was very tender and clinical as he took the dress off and began to redress her. He frowned when he saw the extent of her burns. Vicki hid her wrists not wanting him to notice them.

"You need to put something on those," he pointed. She nodded and said she would. Numbly, she lifted her arms as he put her shirt over her head and like a small child, she held onto him while he put her pants on, one leg at a time. Pulling her hair out of her collar, he sat her back down to put her shoes and socks on.

"Mike, we need to talk about alot of things," she said softly as he finished tying her shoe. He was squatting and stopped to look up at her, one hand on his knee.

"I know, but right now you need to rest."

"I just want to say one thing to you though tonight. We can talk tomorrow," Vicki told him as he sat beside her on the cot.

Mike pushed a stray strand of hair from Vicki's face, just as Henry had done earlier.

"That you'll kill me if I ever try to hurt Henry again? I know already and we've talked so.." Vicki cut him off.

"No..yes and no. Yes I would but no that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh..okay well what then?"

"I've made a big decision..."

Henry was down the hall having taken care of the suspects when he heard Vicki talking. He stopped and listened intently knowing that it was wrong but unable to help himself.

What she told Mike made Henry's mind reel...


	24. A New Beginning?

Sunrise was soon approaching, Vicki was spent and the trio decided that the night should end soon. Driving back to Henry's condo, Mike made a statement that brought Henry back from his thoughts.

"How'd you get the tattoos removed Vicki?" Mike asked as he leaned up toward her in the passenger seat. Vicki shot a look at Henry. She had forgotten that Mike redressed her and would have seen her bare wrists.

"Your tattoos are gone?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, they disappeared about five months ago and after hearing that you guys had banished Asteroth, I figure that's why."

"And you didn't tell us because...?" Henry asked, his face clearly showing hurt at her deception by omission.

She shrugged knowing that wasn't an answer but hoping that after her night they wouldn't press the issue.

"Vicki, why didn't you tell us?" Henry repeated. So much for that theory, Vicki thought to herself.

"Didn't seem too important," she lied. She hadn't told them because she was afraid of what it meant. She assumed it was something worse...that maybe Asteroth had more control that she suspected and was just not showing it yet.

"Well I'd say that's pretty damn important, wouldn't you Henry?" Mike sputtered.

"Yes, I would. It's kind of like lying, by omission," Henry smirked.

"What? I didn't lie! You two didn't ask," Vicki pointed between them.

"Don't ask, don't tell, right? Isn't that the military motto now Mike?" Henry teased Vicki.

"Yeah, I think it is," Mike agreed. Vicki was becoming flustered and angry with the men because whether she would or wanted to admit it, they were right. She had accused them of betrayal and lying and yet, she had technically done it too.

"I don't want to talk anymore, I've got a headache," Vicki told them which was not a lie. The men decided to leave her alone, for now.

Refusing their help, she made it to the elevator and leaned on the far wall not touching either man. Mike bid them goodnight after safely seeing her off and went back down. He fingered the vial he had in his pocket, wishing he had given it to her earlier. They had agreed for Mike to come over tomorrow at noon to finish their talk.

"Maybe then.."Mike sighed as he leaned his head against the elevator wall.

Henry watched as Vicki stubbornly stumbled off the elevator, leaned on his door and nearly fell as she went in. Against her wishes, he put his arm around her waist taking her to the bedroom and forced her to sit on the bed.

"Aw..gonna put the injured maiden in your bed?" Vicki teased. Her vision was blurry and she felt nauseous telling her she probably had a slight concussion or at least she was hoping that's what it was and not something more. Henry sighed, shook his head and went to his dresser to retrieve a nightshirt and some boxers for her to wear. Her clothes smelled musty from the old church's basement. His sensitive smell was not liking that odor at all.

"Here, take a hot shower, wash that filth off of you and I will throw these in my washer." he said handing her his clothes. Vicki eyed him suspiciously not knowing if she could actually take a shower with him in the same room.

"Well, um..why don't I just change and.." she offered.

"No, I will wait out there. We have a couple of hours until sunrise. I'll be safe. I'm going to make you some hot tea and get some dressings and salve for those burns."

"You have dressings and salve for burns?"

"I am a vampire, who gets burned easily, remember?" he grinned.

"Oh right..but you heal?" She questioned.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Just because I'm an immortal vampire doesn't mean I can't get hurt.." he turned to leave then added quietly, "in more ways than one." She heard the last remark and knew it was meant specifically for her.

Vicki watched him leave and wondered if she should tell him before the sun took him today or wait until tonight. Her heart was heavy as she headed to the bathroom to shower off the demon grunge she felt she was wearing. As she picked up the bottles of shampoo and soap, she noticed that, of course, they were jasmine scented..that was so Henry she thought as she smiled. How would Henry react to her news? How would their friendship go on after that? As Vicki undressed, she got a good look at the burns left behind. Scowling, she hoped Henry's salve would take away the scars. Remembering that his saliva healed wounds, she thought of asking him to lick them just to heal them without scarring. Right..that's the only reason!! Shaking her head, she stepped into the hot shower and cleaned up trying her best to keep her mind off of Henry being here with her. Without thinking, she stepped out of the shower totally naked to find Henry standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She froze and put her hands over her breasts and her lower regions in a failed attempt to hide herself from him. Being ever the gentlemen, Henry turned his back and handed her two towels, one for her hair and one for her body.

"Thanks." she murmured.

"You know, I know this sounds sexual but I could lick those burns and they wouldn't scar," he said softly. Vicki giggled remembering she had just had the very same thought. She wasn't vain in the least but some of them would show when she wore certain clothing. Plus, she really didn't want to remember anything from this night save that Henry had comforted her and Mike, ever her best friend, had rescued her too.

"Well, funny thing..I was just thinking that," she replied.

"You can turn around now, not like I can hide anything anyway. You've just gotten a little peep show," Vicki told him. He turned slowly and Vicki saw immediately the desire in his eyes that she felt in her body.

"Well?" Vicki said.

"Well what?" Henry tilted his head.

"You gonna help me or what?" Henry didn't know if he could control his urges but seeing her be so strong and confident, he decided to hold true to his offer.

"Before you start..nothing more. Just...where you can see," she pushed her towel down as far as her shirt would show. Henry nodded and moved toward her.

Gently, he put his hands on her waist, inhaling the jasmine she had just washed her hair and bathed in. Vicki shuddered under his touch recalling how often she dreamt of him, waking up only to find it was just simply a dream.

He stopped and looked up at her, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" She was puzzled with his sudden apology.

"I'm sorry I made you think I left, sorry that I broke your trust and you felt betrayed, but mostly, I'm sorry that this," he pointed to the burns, "happened to you." His eyes were so full of love for her and yet sorrow too for what had happened. No one in Vicki's life had ever looked at her that way nor cared for her that much. She wanted nothing more than to push him onto that bed and ravage his fine body but she held back, with much restraint.

"So..show me how sorry you are Henry," Henry did so, noticing the change in her voice. His warm, wet tongue found the first mark still raised and raw and Vicki hissed as he touched it, first darting it then licking slowly, lapping it up as he made long strokes to cover all the area he could without lowering her towel. She didn't hiss from just the pain, but the pleasure as well. Henry sensed her desire, she felt his through her towel. Would she be able to stop? She hadn't talked to him yet..things might not go this direction..would mindless, raw sex fill her ache right now?

This could be a new beginning...


	25. The Test

Amazingly, Vicki was able to contain herself and not ravage Henry as she so desperately wanted to. This woman had nerves of steel Henry finally decided. That night was more proof of that. How anyone could resist him while clad only in a towel, having desired him so very much of late was beyond comprehension in his mind. However, Henry knew that Vicki was Vicki and it would be in her own time and her own way if she ever did give herself over to him completely. When he was done licking the wounds that were visible, it was apparent to them both that they were wanton for one another but Henry, again ever the royal gentleman, merely left the room leaving Vicki to dress alone. Vicki was puzzled that Henry would so easily leave her and not press the issue. She was somewhat confused and hurt by it then angered that he could leave her so easily while she was vulnerable.

"Don't kid yourself Nelson, you'd be pissed if he had tried anything," she mumbled out loud as she slid his clothes on. His scent was ingrained in the clothing she wore and so very soft against her skin. She inhaled deeply then climbed into Henry's bed. His sheets held even more scent from Henry. She truly wondered if there had been another woman since their last exchange when he had told her he was leaving. Henry wasn't a liar, not that kind anyway. He did lie to her about leaving and kept Mike's secrets for him. He had in effect protected Mike too knowing that Vicki would want to hate him for what he had done. As she lay there thinking about all of the things that had gone through her mind, tears flowed from her closed eyes. Henry had quietly entered the room to check on her before getting ready to die for the night.

"Vicki? You know I have to sleep here too. This is the only room that is completely safe for me," Henry reminded her as she felt the weight of the bed shift when he sat down on the edge. She nodded yes without answering. As she listened, still laying on her side, her legs drawn up and eyes squeezed tight, she knew Henry had stripped to his boxers. This would be strange, sleeping next to Henry so close and yet so far in emotional attachment at this point.

"Thank you," Vicki finally said as Henry climbed in next to her.

"For what?" Henry asked softly.

"For everything," she turned to the other side to face him. Henry was on his back but when she turned, he shifted by putting his hand under his head turning his upper body at an angle to get a better view. Vicki was getting a fantastic view. Her eyes slid up and down his body quickly and even what little she could see in the dim light was enough to make her hot for him once more.

"You're welcome, fair maiden," Henry said with a dramatic flick of his hand.

"Henry?" Vicki said as she stared into his eyes and his welcoming smile.

"Yes?" The smile never left his face.

"Did you ever come to my apartment, you know during the months when you watched me? When I was say..sleeping or anything?" She waited for his response but was surprised at his answer.

"Not in body, but in spirit," he said softly.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked suddenly sitting up. Henry thought at that moment that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen as she sat there in his over-sized shirt and boxers with her legs folded underneath her as she sat back on her heels.

"It means that when you wanted me there, I was there."

"Did you mind-fuck me?" she was angry now thinking he had invaded her privacy without her permission.

"Victoria, I am a better man than that. Haven't you figured that out yet? I would never enter your mind unless invited and there was one time, you wanted me there..you remember don't you?" his eyes searched her face hoping she would be truthful because it was a memory he kept close at hand.

She nodded and knew it to be true-the shower. She had wanted Henry there with her, inside of her, touching and caressing her. She wasn't going to be able to deny that part of it anyway.

"There are just so many problems to be concerned with," Vicki sighed. She wanted to be with him but her logical mind kept telling her it wouldn't work.

"Life is full of probems." He reminded her.

"So, what did Mike blackmail you with?"

Henry shook his head no,"I will tell you again, that is for him to tell you but it's over." Vicki frowned.

She then did something bolder than she'd ever done in her life. She decided to test Henry to see what his true feelings for her really were. Still having Mike to deal with, she could at least get one problem out of the way. Then, after he passed or failed, only then would she tell him the truth about how she really felt.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Vicki asked.

"No." Henry replied. Vicki frowned.

"Would you want to be with me forever?"

"No." Deeper frowning and a snort, nostils flaring and mouth set.

"So, if I leave, will you cry?"

Again, no. That was all Vicki needed to know. He failed the test miserably. Throwing back the covers with such force they snapped, she started to leave when Henry grabbed her and pulled her to within inches of him. They were kneeling on the bed nearly eye to eye. Henry pushed her back down to a sitting position so that he hovered over her. She was pissed to the point of tears. Her mouth was set in a firm line and her eyes flashed as he held her there while he continued.

"I don't think you're pretty," he traced a line down her face with a soft touch of the back of his hand and smiled, "I think you're beautiful," his response was full of love, " I don't WANT to be with you forever," he picked up her hand and gently kissed the inside of her palm, "I NEED to and.." he laid them both down and got close enough to her face that she could feel his breath upon her cheek as he said softly and tenderly, with a tear in his eye as he finished with, "And I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would DIE..." and with that, he slid over her and began to kiss her.

Vicki was stunned. Her heart which had begun to break upon hearing his original answers was now about to burst with the joy of his revelations. Vicki met his kiss eagerly for the first time. It was one she would never forget. Henry's hands never left her face, cupping it and holding it as though she would disappear. Her hands were on his face as well, her thumb rubbing his cheek.

"Henry, wait...I.." Vicki pulled away breathless. Henry's eyes searched her face for something, anything that would tell him what she was about to say.

"I want to tell you that I forgive you for not telling me you stayed and I understand why you kept Mike's secret. I didn't tell you about my tattoos so it's not like I'm completely innocent either." Close, but no cigar. She still didn't say she loved him nor that she wanted to be with him. But his mind wandered to what he had heard in the basement, _"Mike I love Henry, you know it, I know it and he needs to know it. Is it going to work out? Hell if I know but I've got to try. I need to try..I want to try. Telling him..now that will be difficult and it may take me time but..I've got to Mike and you're just gonna have to deal with it."_ Henry had entered the room at that point. He had heard all he needed to hear and was full of happiness but hid it well.

"Vicki, I love you and I will tell you every waking minute if that's what it takes to make you believe me."

"I know you do." Henry smiled, kissed her lightly again and pulled her into a close embrace. She lay her head on his chest listening to his heart beat that would stop within the hour with his last breath of the night, her arm draped over his stomach loosely. Henry kissed the top of her head for good measure. He was willling to wait as long as it took, he did have forever after all.

"I love you too Henry," Vicki whispered as she felt his breath leave him for the day.

She wondered if he had heard her...


	26. The Vial

Vicki slept soundly next to Henry through the better part of the day until she awoke to a pounding on Henry's front door. As she started to get up quietly, the coolness of Henry's skin reminded her that he was essentially dead and being quiet was unnecessary.

"I'm coming.." Vicki yelled, running her fingers through her hair and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. What time was it? she wondered. She was still somewhat nauseous and had a dull headache but otherwise, she was better. Looking down the shirt she wore, she saw that the redness where Henry had licked her was completely gone and the others were somewhat faded. She smiled to herself remembering the things Henry had said and what she had finally confessed to him as he died for the day.

A very surprised Mike stood at the door eyeing her from head to toe. Vicki crossed her arms, tilted her head and sighed.

"Yes? I thought we agreed to meet later," she reminded him.

"Vic, it is later," Mike pointed to his watch. Vicki squinted at the time.

"Holy shit! It's two in the afternoon? Damn!" Vicki headed toward the kitchen to get something to drink motioning for Mike to follow her. He closed his eyes and sighed suspecting that Vicki and Henry had consummated their relationship. Shaking away the thought and the visual that went along with it, he followed her into the kitchen.

"Come on, I know there's some coffee here..ah-hah!" Vicki found the prize she was seeking, a can of coffee and filters to go with it. She suspected that Henry would have kept it even after all this time. After successfully getting the brew going, she hopped on the counter, crossed her legs and smiled at Mike. Very contented, Mike thought to himself.

"How did you know I was here?" Vicki asked.

"Well," Mike leaned against the other counter, legs and arms crossed he said,"when you didn't show up for our meeting, I went to the office. Coreen said you weren't there, not at your apartment so logically," Mike spread his arms and smiled sarcastically.

"Mike, I want to know what you blackmailed Henry with," talk about getting to the point.

Mike shuffled his feet nervously, shifted his weight and cleared his throat. "Vicki, it's over why must.." she stopped him with a hand in the air.

"Mike! You blackmailed him, THEN tried to kill him. I think I deserve an explanation."

"He didn't tell you?" Mike was shocked that Henry hadn't told her. It would have been one fantastic opportunity to make Mike look like a total dick.

"No, he said that was for you to say. And, you simply don't give the monster enough credit, Mike," Vicki said teasingly.

"You're right, I don't." Mike finally admitted out loud what he'd been keeping inside. Clearing his throat after a pause, he finally said, "I told him that if he didn't leave you alone I would expose him for what he was," Mike breathed a sigh of relief at finally spilling his secret to Vicki. The burden of keeping that locked inside had weighed him down. He knew it was wrong to even do it from the very beginning but keeping it from Vicki made it so much worse.

"That is horrible Mike. Would you have? And if so, what would you have done? What is he Mike? Can you tell me?" Vicki was frighteningly calm. She definitely got laid and probably properly too. That could be the only explanation for her lack of wanting to kill him right now.

"I think he's..." Mike paused searching for the right words.

"He's what? A monster? A vampire, a killer..a liar..." Vicki was using her hands to talk as she became very animated with the situation. Her face was showing the kind of emotion Mike had expected, she was pissed.

"I get it Vic! I get it!" Mike sighed. Mike knew he himself, no t Henry, was every bit those things Vicki was implying. Acting as he had over the past few months, days even, had secured that to be fact. Hopping down, Vicki poured her coffee and sipped it slowly looking at Mike over the rim of her cup.

"So, I guess you two are a..uh..couple." Mike stated and looked at his feet nervously.

Vicki nearly choked at his suggestion but quickly recovered.

"NOT that it's any of your business but just because I slept here doesn't mean I fucked him," Vicki snorted. Mike's face flushed red, his cheeks were on fire with embarrassment.

"Okay, look, I'm just gonna lay things out. If you hate me still, whatever but I'm gonna tell you why I worry okay?"

"'Bout damn time!" Vicki said hopping back up on the counter.

"You know I love you," Vicki started to open her mouth but closed it when Mike shushed her,"BUT..I'm not in love with you. And seeing you with him.." Mike got quiet and put his head down. When his head came up to look at Vicki, his eyes were shiny with tears.

"I see you happy, I see you the way we used to be, the way I wanted us to be and I'm angry that I couldn't keep you happy," Mike said as softly as a man of his stature and demeanor could.

"You think it's your fault I wasn't happy?" Vicki was surprised at this revelation.

"Well..yeah." Vicki laughed so hard she nearly fell off the counter. Mike did not find this funny.

"You think that's funny?" Mike was Mike again, hard and angry.

"No..I'm sorry.." Vicki wiped tears of laughter from her eyes then continued, "but Mike, really. This is me we are talking about. I'm pretty high maintenance."

"Hadn't noticed." he smirked.

"Anyway, I might be happy with Henry but so far, we are nothing more than friends," Vicki knew that wasn't quite the truth but wasn't willing to say it out loud to her ex-lover, "I look at the things that could go wrong and realize, it might not work. Hell, it probably won't work. I'll go blind Mike," Vicki looked at her hands, "I don't want to be a burden to anyone, ever. You know that. What's the point in having a relationship with someone knowing I'll be a burden?"

Mike reached into his pocket and felt the vial he had so gingerly carried with him since receiving it from Henry.

"Let me ask you this, if you weren't going blind, would you be with Henry? Tell me you don't love him Vicki, just look me in the eye and tell me. I'm not jealous, I am disappointed in myself that I couldn't give you that kind of happiness, that's all. But tell me..do you love him? Would you stay with him if you weren't losing your eyesight?"

Vicki winced at the very sound of what Mike said.

"I think I might give it a try," she shrugged and gave an honest answer, she would try. Last night, this morning, whatever, she was more than willing to try anything if Henry had pushed her just a little. She had been turned on so badly it wouldn't have taken much to send her over the edge. Mike pulled somthing out of his pocket bringing her back from her little wet daydream.

"Here." Mike handed her the vial.

"What's this?" Vicki held it up, squinted and shook it a little. Mike grabbed her hand holding it still with both hands.

"Don't drop it, please." he told her.

He explained that it was a variation of Henry's blood and that once she used the bottle up, her eyesight should be restored and healed completely.

"Are you kidding me? How is this possible?" Vicki didn't dare get her hopes up but her chest went tight with the thought of regaining her vision.

"Henry asked Dr. Rajani to help him, he wanted to give you back your sight. Go figure, a selfless vampire, who knew?" Mike smiled that crooked smile Vicki loved. Gulping her coffee to push the lump in her throat back down she motioned for Mike to come over and give her hug. Mike gladly obliged her request.

"Thank you," she whispered as she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome and thank you, for forgiving me. We still good?" He asked pushing her hair back. She nodded silently then looked back at the bottle and wondered..

What else had Henry Fitzroy been up to this last six months??

She would soon find out.


	27. The Question

Mike left Vicki sitting on the couch staring at the vial he had given her. Smiling, he shut the door behind him and whistled all the way to the car. Yes, today, had been a good day after all. Now all he had to do was convince Kate he was a decent guy and to give him a shot. Mike smiled at the thought she might be as hard to manhandle as Vicki. At least he had some experience.

Vicki wasn't aware Henry was in the room and had no idea how long he had been standing there when she suddenly felt him beside her on the couch.

"Hey, is it that late?" Vicki hid the vial between her legs.

"Yes, how long have you been up?"

"Awhile. Hungry?" she her eyes twinkled at the thought of a quick feeding for him.

"Yes, are you offering?" he asked through half-lidded eyes dripping with pure sex appeal.

"Sure, why not.." she smiled.

"Actually, how about a date." Vicki looked at him incredulously.

"A date, you and me, a date." Vicki pointed between the two of them.

"Well," Henry sat back, his silk robe hanging loosely around him,"yes, you did say you loved me, didn't you? And if you do, well then I think we should date a little." Vicki licked her lips without realizing it then stared at him.

"You...you heard that? I thought.." she was shocked and relieved at the same time. She wanted to tell him but was so hesitant that she had waited until she thought it was safe.

"I was dead? Not quite," Henry leaned in for a kiss, his wet tongue so talented as it entwined with hers. He planted open-mouthed, wet kisses on her neck sucking hard for added pleasure. Vicki bit her lip and sighed losing herself in the pleasurous sensations Henry was bestowing upon her. Still being chaste, Henry kissed and licked but didn't drink.

"Henry.." Vicki said with a voice that was breathy, "please."

"Are you sure?" he pulled away and asked. She blinked and nodded turning her neck again in offering. Her body relaxed completely as he bent toward the juncture in her neck, the vein below the surface rushing with a call of blood to Henry. The pop of his fangs should have signaled pain to Vicki but instead, her body reacted by urging Henry on with her moans and groans. He drank greedily tasting each drop of hot liquid that flowed into his mouth and down his throat as it exited Vicki's neck. She tasted so sweet that Henry found himself groaning as he fed, something out of character for him. Vicki spasmed and jerked as he finished. A hot tongue lapped at the wound on her neck as he sealed it with his saliva. Henry was surprised when Vicki suddenly grabbed him and kissed him hard and passionately, probing his mouth as if she were trying to crawl into his body and tasting the copper of her own blood still lingering there. Pulling away, Vicki rubbed his cheek with her thumb and reached for the vial. Henry had started to say something until he saw the vial.

"So, you gonna tell me about this?" How quickly Vicki could change the subject when matters of the heart were at hand.

"Did Mike give you that?"

"Yes. Why? Was he not supposed to?" she narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for another reason to hold herself back from what she wanted but was afraid to take.

"Yes, he was..after I.." Henry looked away then back, "left." Vicki frowned at him getting angry as she realized that at some point he had really planned on leaving.

"You still leaving or what Henry?" she spat out.

"If things had gone as planned, if you hadn't found out, it was part of the deal but I wanted to leave you with a gift. Vicki, I told you exactly how I felt last night and I meant it. If I could give up my immortality for you, I would. I want to be with you. You are so stubborn you cannot see what is right before you." Henry knew the moment he said "see" it had been the wrong choice of words, but maybe, just maybe, he could salvage what had been said. She started to get up off of the couch angry and hurt at the reminder she couldn't see both in the figurative and literal sense. Grabbing her hand, Henry pulled her back down to sit with him.

"Vicki," he grabbed the vial and held it up, "This will restore your eyesight. Dr. Rajani tested it on willing participants already, I promise it will work."

"Oh yeah? Then how come I didn't hear about some medical breakthrough on television, the papers..something?" Ever the suspicious investigator.

"How do you propose we explain that the blood of a vampire can be altered to correct vision problems?" asking the obvious with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh."

"And I wiped their minds to answer your next question," Vicki nodded in agreement because that was indeed her next question. Her body told Henry she wanted him, her lips had said I love you the night before but that stubborn mind of hers was another matter.

"A date, remember? Let's go out on a real date then, go from there. No strings attached, and it's all up to you," Henry promised. Vicki wanted so much more than a date but she wouldn't share that with him, not now anyway.

"Okay, fine. But what about these? How do we use them?" She held the vial up she had taken back from him. He explained that once the bottle was empty, her eyesight should be restored and no further problems should arise.

"Seriously?" she was still in awe of it.

"Seriously," he assured her as he played with the end of her hair, twirling it around his finger. She opened it up and handed it to him. He wondered if she would discuss the other blood so willingly and be so interested in it including what it had to offer her. Henry knew that was for another time, later when her trust was somewhat deeper.

"I want to start now," she said softly. He heard her heart leap with anticipation. Moving over her, he opened her right eye first, put one drop in and let her blink then repeated the same thing with her other eye.

"Damn!" she said as she hissed.

"Burns doesn't it?"

"No shit! Holy hell...thanks for the warning!" Vicki clenched her fists and kept her eyes shut tight. Eventually, the burning subsided but she kept her eyes closed afraid it would be worse.

"Are you going to open them? The burning sensation will be less with each use," he told her then planted a soft kiss on each closed eye. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around. Saying nothing, she went to Henry's picture window and peered over at the city. The lights were almost blinding to her as it had been so long since she'd had even half this much vision at night. Coming to stand behind her and hold her, Henry noticed her eyes filling and one lone red tear slipped down her cheek.

"Well?" he asked wiping her tear with his hand.

"I think I need something decent for our date.."

Henry smiled..yes she would need something decent but with any luck, she wouldn't be decent at the end of their evening.

Henry didn't know that's exactly what Vicki was thinking too...


	28. The Date

**A/N: This is a rather long chapter but I felt I needed to tie up rather than go one more chapter than I have. Two more and it's done..thanks for all of the reads and reviews! I love feedback and I've enjoyed this story much more than I anticipated!**

Since the evening was early, Vicki had time to take a cab home to get ready. She wanted Henry to pick her up there rather than stay at Henry's and get ready. The cabbie waiting for her just so happened to be Louie, her other favorite man.

"Hey beautiful! So..where ya been? Hiding out with Henry I hope.." Louie said with a wink and a belly laugh.

"Yeah..but not like you think Louie," Vicki answered.

"Ehh..too bad!" he shrugged and received a punch from Vicki for that remark.

"Seriously, you got everything worked out?" Louie was serious, not something he did often. Vicki thought before answering..did they have everything worked out?

"Sorta, but hey, it takes time right?" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yep, but don't let it take too long, okay? You gotta do all you can to be happy, Vicki, I want you to be happy and he makes you happy," Louie told her, again very seriously, "I ain't always gonna be around to make ya laugh ya know?" he grinned.

Vicki laughed and shook her head. Louie was right though. She did need to be happy but there was just that nagging little thought that something would fall apart and rip her heart out. That's what held her back...fear. Never would she admit that but it wasn't just trust. It was plain old fear. Fear of being hurt, being alone just fear itself. The great Vicki Nelson, Miss Independent and Miss I don't need anyone was afraid but that was something she would never, ever share.

After thanking Louie with light peck on the cheek, Vicki ran upstairs, hopped into the shower and gave herself exactly one hour to be ready. What the hell was she going to wear? She had forgotten to ask Henry where they were going. Oh well, she would be casual..wouldn't she? Why was she so damned nervous? Her stomach was in knots, her body was still recovering from Henry's meal and she was amazed at the things she was able to see already. That thought stopped her. Henry had given her something she could never repay. How do you repay someone who's giving you your sight back, your life back in a sense?

"Great! How will I ever repay that?" Vicki huffed onto her bed. She hated feeling as though she owed people. Her mind did drift to the naughty things she could do to him in return but shook them away so she could finish getting ready. After rifling through her closet for ten minutes and trying on three different outfits, she finally settled on a red thigh length dress with heels to match. She knew Henry loved red. Underneath, she wore nothing but a red lace thong. She hated thongs but thought Henry might like it later..IF she went that direction. Luckily there was a built in bra because Vicki's excitement would have shown through rather obviously.

"Okay, this as good as it gets." she sighed looking at herself in the mirror. The red dress lay beautifully on her small, fit frame. It was a spaghetti strap silky little thing, the v just showing her cleavage. Her straight hair lay on her shoulders just below the neckline, thick and honey blonde. Henry loved to play with her hair so she had decided to leave it down.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked her reflection. Because she knew that this date could be the turning point in her life. All those things Henry had said to her had never been said by any man to Vicki, not that she would have let them either but Henry was different. Henry was her challenge. Yes Mike had loved her deeply but there was something about Henry that made Vicki go weak in the knees and lose all rational thought. Vicki jumped when Henry knocked on her door. Putting one foot in front of the other, slowly, she made her way to the door. All she could see upon opening the door were flowers.

"Henry? I hope that's you behind there," Vicki teased. She knew that it was him. For some odd reason, she could smell him. He had a distinctive smell and one that she could pick out of a crowd almost. It was a manly, musky smell yet sweet underneath. She had always attributed her sense of smell to her failing eyesight but realized it was something more. What, she didn't know but she just knew it was.

"Yes," He peeked out from behind them, grinned then growled at Vicki's appearance.

"Victoria, you look beautiful," he whispered.

"Stop being mushy," she tried to blow off the flush that had risen in her cheeks. Dragging him into the apartment, she took the flowers and put them in a vase. Henry watched her every move. Each curve under her dress was visible to him, her ass, her flat stomach, her breasts that threatened to spill out. He licked his lips, his beast growling at him to take this woman and make love to her properly but the man, the gentleman and the royal in him said to wait. It was going to be a long dinner.

"Ready?" Vicki said as she turned back to see him staring at her.

"Oh yes," he smiled.

Vicki clicked her tongue, stuck her arm out and after he linked his with hers, they headed to the car.

"Where are we going?" Vicki asked.

"You'll see." he told her cryptically.

"Oh no you don't," she waved her finger at him. Anything to pick a fight, that was Vicki and ready she was tonight.

Vicki tried everything within her power to get Henry to tell her even going as far as saying she would walk back if he didn't spill it but the vampire in him was stubborn enough to ignore her threats. The man in him found it amusing and erotic at the same time. The y chromosone lives on, even in a dead vampire.

Vicki looked around and out of habit, squinted, then realized she didn't have to as much as she did just this morning.

"Henry..we're at the park, at night... what the hell?" Vicki was a little disappointed at first thinking that Henry, ever the romantic, had planned a romantic dinner at some restaurant she would certainly not have been to before.

"Yes, follow me please," he said opening her door and taking her hand. He led her over to the lake. The full moon was shining on it so brightly it was as if someone had turned a spotlight on just for the two of them.

"Wow." Vicki breathed out as she looked around. There, next to the lake, was a table for two. Candles sat in the center, two covered plates on each side and glasses with a chilled bottle of wine sitting in a bucket full of ice.

"How..why..?" Vicki was shocked that Henry had done this so quickly.

"I have wonderful powers of persuasion," Henry said with a grin as he ushered her to the table.

Vicki could vaguely hear something and as it got closer she realized it was music. A man strolled out of the woods with a beautiful melody coming from his violin. Vicki gasped at the visual..the actual visual as she could see him, not just a shadow. It wasn't as clear as she used to have and not nearly as bright but it was better.

"Henry..I..I'm..I'm.."

"At a loss for words? Good, that's what I was going for, now eat. I know you're hungry, I can hear your stomach." He uncovered her plate to reveal not Italian as she had assumed but her favorite-Chinese. Vicki lifted his and cocked her head, a smirk on her face.

"An apple Henry? Really?" Vicki laughed. An apple, the fruit of temptation, the fruit that supposedly Eve tempted Adam with. How comical.

"Well, I don't eat and it is red, and you are so very tempting to me Vicki..." his voice dripped out of his mouth like ice cream melting in the heat as Henry held her hand, peered into her eyes and said, "I meant it when I said I would die without you." With that, he dropped his fangs and bit into the apple, just to leave two marks symbolically. Vicki gasped and shuddered at the visual thinking of how the apple was symbolic as to what he might do to her later. Henry enjoyed smelling her growing desire and just smiled as he watched her begin to eat.

Vicki dove into her Chinese and without missing a beat said, "And I'd kill you if you left." That was the Vicki he knew and loved. After eating, they strolled down to the lake hand in hand. Vicki saw that he had a blanket there for them to sit on.

"So, why here Henry? I thought we would go to a swanky restaurant or something," They were sitting on the blanket together with Vicki leaning back onto Henry as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"I love it, it's very tranquil and romantic..thank you," her voice was shaky at best, her breathing a little ragged.

"You're welcome and I did it because I thought, this first time and first night out with your small change in vision that you might like to see the full moon on the lake," he said snuggling into her hair and sniffing as he caught the scent of her jasmine-scented shampoo.

"You're right, I do like it. But it's the company that makes it perfect," Vicki couldn't believe those words came from her mouth. Henry couldn't either and decided to take advantage of it. He had sent the violinist away so they might be alone. Turning her in his arms, he began to kiss her. First, just her cheek then as he turned her to face him, she crawled into his lap, his legs extending behind her, hers behind him, wrapping around him to draw him closer.

"Vicki.." Henry whispered into her ear, his hot breath flowing over her body, shudders answering his call to her.

No longer able to contain her wanton passion for Henry, Vicki became the aggressive lover she was suppressing. It had been far too long since Vicki felt the touch of another man, much less this man that she loved so much. Fuck the consequences, Vicki wanted Henry. Grabbing his head, she turned him up to face her and ground down onto his lap, his firm erection threatening to burst through his zipper at any moment. At that point, she was grateful she'd chosen the thong. The thinness of the material provided her with the ability to feel him even through his jeans. Her groaning let Henry know she was pleased with what she felt and was desiring him more and more. Her mouth found his and dove in, twirling her tongue with his with a talent Henry wasn't aware she had. The previous kisses Vicki had held back not wanting to be too eager nor too obvious. Henry's hands travelled up her bare thighs and upon finding she was in a thong, growled with pleasure as he rubbed her bare ass. While she ground down, Henry moved her thong to the side slipping his fingers in and happily found her not only slick with her own juices but very, very tight.

"Henry.." Vicki groaned as she threw her head back. Henry took the opportunity to rub her dress with his open mouth, her nipples hardening beneath the fabric. He bit and nipped on the outside of her dress eliciting moans and cries of pleasure from Vicki. Alternating, he moved up toward her neck then back down into the valley of her breasts still rubbing her without making skin contact on her bare breasts. Henry was ready to rip the dress open with his teeth at one point but refrained.

His hand worked below while his mouth worked above as Vicki kept her hands on his shoulders for balance. Stopping suddenly, Vicki looked at him and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she panted. Henry could hear her heart racing frantically but he wanted to know for certain that it wasn't just lust but love too, whether she professed it or not right now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do you need a neon sign that says "Hey Henry, fuck me please?" Vicki teased.

"No I don't and I prefer the term make love..but not here, let's go home..my condo I mean.." Vicki didn't say anything when he said home, no correction on the word "home" and that was not lost on Henry.

"Okay..how fast can you drive?" Vicki got up flashing her thong as she headed toward the car.

Henry growled.."Fast enough.."


	29. Is It A Vampire Thing?

All the way to the condo, Henry listened as Vicki's heart raced then slowed, raced then slowed. His thoughts were that she was either having some sort of heart attack, which wasn't likely or that she was thinking about their make out session. Knowing for certain it was latter made Henry smile. After safely getting them home, Henry took Vicki's hand and led her to the elevator. He put his arm around her waist pulling her close and amazingly, she did the same. A small gesture but a beginning. Sure, Vicki could have mind blowing sex with any man she wanted but to offer an emotional connection like this was a big step for her.

Without any words, Henry opened the door for Vicki letting her in first. He turned to lock the door and when he turned back around, she was less than a foot from him. She kicked her shoes off grabbing Henry as she did. He bent to kiss her but she had other ideas. She pulled back and slid his jacket off. Then, one by one she undid his shirt running her hands inside as she did. The cool, alabaster skin underneath made Vicki sigh with contentment at being able to finally touch him the way she wanted to. She had desired this man for so long that just his naked body might make her explode with one gigantic orgasm after another. When it was Henry's turn, he slid her straps down kissing her shoulder one at a time as they fell. His hot,. smooth kisses sent shudders again throughout her body. Vicki slowly slid his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor in a heap behind him. She kissed his chest, her lips hot and wet as they trailed everywhere she could find an open spot rolling her eyes up to watch his reaction. He was much more muscular than he looked. His abs well-defined, the v that acted as a sign that said.."here it is, come and get it" as if Vicki needed a sign! Her tongue found his nipples hard as she flicked and laved them, sucking alternately as she enjoyed his taste. Henry grunted and leaned his head against his door enjoying the immense erotica of what she was doing. Vicki wanted to see Henry in all his glory. She bent down to her knees, rolled her eyes up and then got to business.

"Vicki..wait.." he told her.

"What? Are you really a woman?" she smiled as she looked up at him.

"No..but I wanted to pleasure you first," he told her honestly. Vicki could learn to love a man who put her needs first. This might be a first for Vicki. She was used to being the aggressive one in the relationship and taking control, Henry was used to the same thing. Although he was letting her take control at this point, she wasn't sure she could handle someone who wanted to put her needs before his for no other reason than love.

"Is there anything that I'm not going to be able to handle with you Henry? Oh wait, there is that whole sunlight thing.." she teased. He relaxed as she undid his pants and kept going. Sliding them down, she could see his hard erection was about to burst the seams of his boxers, the tip already showing at the waistband. Vicki sighed as she finished stripping him.

"Who says short men have no attributes.." she said huskily. She licked her lips with desire wanting so badly for that very large, wide rod of steel to be pounding into her at this very moment but Vicki was in control, showing restraint. Damn, it was killing her though! She took him in her hand tenderly but firmly. She gazed at him wondering if she was going to be able to take all of him in then deciding she'd figure it out. She'd never been with a man this size but was more than willing to try. The soft, silky feel was in contrast to the steely hardness of it. Using her tongue, she began to rim him, rolling the tip in between her lips eliciting moans and grunts from Henry. Vicki was more than sure he'd had many women do this to him so she decided that tonight, she would make it memorable.

Using her hand, she stroked his shaft quickly as she continued to rim him in and out of her hot mouth. Henry fought the urge to plunge deeper wanting her to take all of him into her talented mouth. Her hand played with his sac, rolling it while she continued her work at his manhood. Finally, after teasing him for what seemed an eternity, Vicki took him all the way down. She reached around and grabbed his tight ass for better control as she rode him down over and over holding her breath to keep from gagging. Henry's hands dug into his door, his nails scraping the wood. His sensitive tip was on fire, nerves being hit he didn't remember he had. This was far beyond what he had imagined. His hand found it's way to her head, tangling into her hair.

"Vicki.." he moaned as his hips involuntarily thrust with her rhythm. Vicki was imagining him inside of her making both her mouth and her lower regions wet beyond comprehension. She was on the edge herself, her wet hot core ready to explode with the slightest touch. Being the control freak she was, she wanted him to orgasm first then he could do whatever he wished with her although it wouldn't take much at this point.

"Vicki..I'm about to..Vicki stop.." Henry tried to pull her away but she was waiting until the last second. She pulled back, took just the tip into her mouth and laved her tongue while sucking and stroking in sync. Henry groaned, started to spasm and Vicki pulled him out finishing with her slick hand as she stroked him to completion by rubbing and rolling his tip with talent Henry had never could imagined she had. Henry arched when he spilled himself into her hand, bucking and writhing as he roared her name. Sweating and panting, he looked down at her.

"Now.." Vicki slipped off her dress and stood in nothing but the red lace thong. Henry growled and kicked his clothes off completely. He drank in every part of her bare body, every curve and every line. Vicki eyed him as she noticed he was still somewhat hard. Unnecessarily, Vicki turned, slipped her fingers in her thong and slipped it down over her curvy hips and muscular thighs stepping out to pull them off completely. She stayed bent over just a little longer than she needed to, then stood up and turned back around to see that what she had done had affected Henry in a most positive way.

"Is that a vampire thing?" she pointed.

"No..it's a man thing. I'm going to show you six months worth tonight," He said as he looked again at her perfect body. Her perky breasts were just as he had imagined them while pleasuring himself in the shower. His eyes followed her flat stomach down to the light mound of hair between her legs and he licked his lips, his fangs slipping involuntarily for a moment. Never in his long life had he desired a woman so much and seeing her before him made it worth the fight, worth the wait. Knowing he couldn't use his vampire skills on her made Vicki the most desirable woman in his long lifetimes and one he never wanted to give up.

Henry picked her up and carried her to the bed kissing her hard and deep all the way there. Vicki's arms held tightly around his neck returning the kiss just as hard as he was giving it. Laying her on the bed gently, Vicki's breathing became shallow as she thought about what they was about to do. She knew this was the point of no return. Her body was screaming to just lie back and enjoy the ride but her mind was telling her it was going to go nowhere. Henry could sense her uneasiness not only with his vampire skills but just by being the kind of man he was.

"Vicki..have you changed your mind?" he asked staring at her intently.

"No," she whispered.

"Do you trust me?" She simply nodded and said..

"It's me I don't trust." Henry frowned not understanding.

"You don't trust yourself with me." Henry stated.

"No, I don't trust that I'll be able to not be with you, I'll get addicted to this."

"And that's bad how?"

Vicki smiled, "It's not..."


	30. Always And Forever

Lying beside one another, Henry and Vicki began to explore each other's body. Vicki, used to having to feel or smell her way to something because of her poor vision, closed her eyes and ran her hands over Henry's shoulders, chest, his waist until finally coming to rest on his firm, tight ass. She groaned as she gave it a quick squeeze. Henry was relishing Vicki's body underneath him and the way she responded to his touch. After more kissing and nipping, Henry moved down her jawline to find the juncture in her neck, nipping it enough to make her grunt but not enough to bring blood. That wasn't his intention..yet. Firm soft hands found their way to her breasts, her nipples taut and peaked before he even began working his way there with his hot mouth. His toungue swirled around one, then the other pulling them both up and sucking hard at each one. Vicki arched into him letting him know that she wanted more, so much more he was certain. Shuddering with the anticipation of his next move she felt his hand start to travel toward her hot core. His fingers walked and twirled as he made his way down, his mouth still going between both breasts. Henry was enjoying each curve in Vicki's body, the rising and falling of her chest with her quick breaths and hearing her heart race for him. Vicki's hands moved to Henry's hair, running her fingers through it and pulling it softly. She cried out when Henry's long fingers entered her first one, then two and finally three. He stretched her out until his fingers were slick with her juices then slid his thumb to her hard nub that was feeling negleted. She gasped as he rubbed and twirled her most sensitive part bucking toward him wildy.

She gasped when he suddenly pulled his hand out of her and began to kiss his way to where he had been. The tickling in her stomach got stronger with each kiss he left behind knowing what his fast vampire tongue might be able to do upon reaching the destination she was hoping for.

"Henry.." she moaned his name softly. Henry smiled behind what he was doing. Finally, after all this time, he was able to truly show Vicki how much he loved her in every way. He would make her never want another man as long as she lived. As he made his way to her soft curls, he inhaled her scent and it drove his beast forward but Henry pushed it back willing it to wait. Spreading her legs, he rolled his eyes up to see Vicki's hands moving towards her own breasts to cup them, her thumbs rolling across her own nipples. Henry growled at the sight. His quivering member ached to spear her hot core but he would wait patiently. She was such a bold and secure woman. He had not been with anyone like Vicki. She was not only independent and determined but secure within her sexuality as well. His tongue darted out to find her hard nub quickly flicking it a few times while his hands rested on her thighs and rubbed them to relax her. Vicki writhed beneath what he was doing as he licked her folds then flicked her again, rolling her with his tongue and lips. Vicki's orgasm began to build then subsided as Henry stopped and started purposely. He was driving her mad but in a good way. Finally, Henry relented and focused on her achieving what she was seeking, complete and utter satisfaction. Henry pulled her up somewhat and dove in bringing her over the edge. Vicki arched off the bed, grabbed the silks sheets with both hands and screamed "oh my God" many times as each wave of orgasm hit her hard, harder than she'd ever experienced in her life. She lost count at seven and rode the wave on out until she collapsed, sweat-covered and still spasming on Henry's bed.

Without a word, Henry picked her up, flipped her over and entered her from behind. His tip found her folds wet and inviting but very tight. Stretching her slowly, he was fully sheathed with a grunt from not only him but her as well. Her wet walls welcomed Henry's hardness sucking him up as far as he could go. A low gutteral sound passed Vicki's lips to match the deep growl that passed Henry's. Their union was perfect, more than Vicki could have ever dreamed of.

"Vicki.." Henry whispered out loud as he closed his eyes. At long last, they were finally one. Vicki felt it too and though she may not admit it right now, knew it was right. Henry must have been still too long for Vicki because she was suddenly thrusting hard down onto him, his manhood hitting her womb with force. Their bodies were wet with sweat as they slapped together in rhythm. Henry flipped Vicki so quickly she wasn't aware he was doing it until he was facing her and she was lying on her back on the bed. Her legs were over his shoulders and again, he began to thrust deeply into her. Vicki's nails dug into his arms as she held them. Henry looked down at Vicki, seeing her face full of passion and desire for him was almost more than he could bear. Tears of happiness formed in his eyes, his love for her overwhelming him. He wanted to see her face when he brought her. Another massive orgasm was building within her. Without missing a thrust, Henry took her legs off of his shoulder so that he could get closer to her while they finished together. Vicki turned her neck in aniticipation of him piercing her neck and drinking, the taste of her blood in orgasm would be even more addictive to Henry. Swiftly, he bent and did just as she wanted and together, while he drank, they finished. Henry's hot seed spilled inside of Vicki while she spasmed and clamped around his manhood with her satisfying climax. Loud, grunts and groans slipped out of Vicki and Henry signaling their release. Henry licked her wound closed and lay down still sheathed inside of her, a tear slipping down his cheek. Vicki wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms rested around his neck. His curls fell softly on her shoulder and cheek, Vicki sniffed deeply and closed her eyes a smile of pure satisfaction on her face.

"I love you Vicki, always and forever.." he told her softly in her ear.

"I know.." she said then added, "I love you too Henry, always. It's just my always won't be forever." Henry could hear the sadness in her voice. Pulling up, he brushed her hair to the sides of her face, the sweat making it stick somewhat. She saw he had cried but in her stubborness, again, she refused to ask why. It had taken all that she had to hold her own tears back during their lovemaking and asking Henry would only bring them to the surface.

"What if it could be forever, would you do it?" he asked searching her eyes for a flicker of hesitation.

"I don't know..why?" ever suspicious and he expected nothing less. As he pulled out of her, she hissed out her displeasure and watched him walk to his dresser. Opening the top drawer, he brought out another vial of something dark. She watched his fine, nude body walk back to his bed with the vial. Sitting down beside her, he told her what it was.

"Dr. Rajani made a serum for you out of Mendoza's blood. Whatever properties it holds, mixed with a little of mine would make you immortal. Not a vampire though, just immortal. Your chemistry would change but only to that of being able to live forever, with me if you so choose. I took the liberty without asking, Vicki. I can't imagine living for eternity without you. I know I can't give you children, but..." he trailed off.

"Kinda full of yourself aren't ya?" Vicki snorted as she looked at the bottle, holding it up to the light. It looked almost black it was so dark and appeared to have silver flecks in it, although there weren't any.

"I said I took the liberty and I'll understand if you say no."

"I didn't say I'd say no Henry, it's just a lot to take in," Vicki looked at him and saw, for the first time really, the young man in him. Not the vampire, not the royal but the young insecure man that was underneath all of that somewhere and she truly didn't care. She didn't give a damn he was really a seventeen year old vampire, he didn't act like it and certainly did not make love like any seventeen year old she knew. But all of Vicki's doubts about relationships and men, trust issues and insecurity were still there. They were hazy at best at this point but they were there, nonetheless. Of course, there was the fear too. It was there and wouldn't ever go away she was more than sure.

"I'll let you think about it, how's that?" Henry's eyes were soft blue, the black of night in them gone after their lovemaking had ended.

"How does it work?" she was suddenly intrigued, frightened but intrigued too.

"Dr. Rajani tried it on dead tissue to see if she could reanimate it." Vicki made a yuck face but he continued with," as she wanted to see if like a vampire, it could heal itself and repair on it's own, thereby, attaining immortality."

"And it worked?"

"Apparently, but of course, there are no humans to test it on."

"I see..so I'm the guinea pig," she smiled.

"Sort of," he smiled back. Vicki wasn't sure if she was ready for a long term forever kind of relationship with Henry but she did know this, she was ready to give her heart to him and if that meant taking a shot of some kind of product that he thought would make her immortal, she was up for it. And the sex was beyond mind-blowing but not just because he was good but because they were meant to be together and she loved him.

"So..shot, drink..what?" She asked screwing the cap off. What the hell was she doing? She had no idea but she was at the point of no return.

"Shot..in the hip she said," Henry grinned looking over at her ass. Vicki turned toward him and handed him the vial.

"Shoot me then," she said wiggling her butt for him.

"You're sure?" he asked as a lump formed in his throat. Was this just a post orgasm high or was Vicki really saying she wanted to spend eternity with him? He didn't know but was thrilled and most certainly wasn't going to wait for her to change her mind.

"Yep..what the hell? If it doesn't work, we'll have lost nothing right?" she shrugged. Henry thought before he answered and then said.."I will have lost everything but gained more as well. I've gained your trust and love, that cleanses you Vicki."

"Cleanses me? What the hell does that mean? Right now, I sure as hell don't feel clean.." she laughed as she moitioned toward her body. He told her the story then added the part about getting pregnant too but knowing that he couldn't do that, she would have to decide if she wanted to do that on her own, with a donor so to speak.

"Who knows Henry, things change. Things have changed..let's just take it one step at a time," she said softly. She leaned up and kissed his cheek then turned back over and pointed to her ass.

"Hurry..before I change my mind!" Henry did as he was told wondering what if any effect it would have on his beloved. Vicki hissed momentarily, gritted her teeth and took it like..well like Vicki.

They made love several more times before sunrise with Vicki falling alseep a very sastisfied and happy woman. Henry himself was one happy vampire. Things would change to be sure, lives would be altered and suprises would come but one thing was certain, Vicki had finally given herself over to the one thing she never thought she would have, a man worthy of her love and one who had gained her complete trust. He was a man that was equal to her in her stubborness, her loyalty and her fire. Mike had been a worthy man but fate had another woman in store for him and all was well within Toronto.

But then again..nothing ever stays calm..does it?

**I am so happy that this story was well received. I would LOVE to hear feedback..a sequel to this one before returning to my series or just move on to the series...?? Thanks so much!!**


End file.
